Loonatics Unleashed: Domination Crisis
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: Season 3 of the show! Should be fun to write. Enjoy and details are in the first chapter!
1. Smells like Team Spirit

**Loonatics Unleashed: Domination Crisis**

 **I finally rewatched all the episodes getting the hang of it. Catching up with what I've missed back in these good, old days.**

 **So, my own version of the story will be a sequel to both Season 2 of the show and from my story, 'Alternate Choice'. Yes, it's considered Season 3 of my story**

 **Note: Loonatics Unleashed belongs to their creators. I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Smells Like Team Spirit**

 **Unknown HQ...**

Darkness. One can only see darkness.

"Pierre Le Pew. Step forth!" A voice boomed from the darkness.

"CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!"

Lights are switched on one by one. It revealed Queen Grannicus sitting on a throne and a light was switched on and then, Pierre Le Lew steppd forth.

"You summoned me le queen?" He spoke in his French accent.

"Yes. Tell me about your encounter with the Loonatics." She ordered.

"Ah, this one encounter. I run ze Max Arena for my gladiatorial fights. I convinced one of ze Loonatics to fight in ze arena so that I can gain more profit but his associates interfered and not only stopped me but shut down le main business!" Pierre explained.

"I see. Let me ask you. You wish to reopen you business?"

"Yes! Yes! I will reopen it on ze desolation of Acmetropolis!"

"And will you do anything to achieve that?"

"I swear le loyalty to aid you in defeating ze Loonatics! If I desire power, I shall have it even at ze cost of myself!"

"Then you shall have it!" Queen Grannicus took out something from a compartment on the armrest of her throne.

"This dark crystal shall give you what you want. Take it. Let it do it's work on you!"

Pierre stepped forth and took the dark crystal. He smashed it with his hand and large quantities of dark energy overwhelmed him, consumed him and...

...

...

...

...

...

Transformed him. "ERRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

When it was done, the light above him was turned off. "Now, you have been reborn with power! Go! Use it against the Loonatics and fulfil what you desire!" The queen ordered.

"It shall be done le queen." A monstrous voice replied from the darkness.

* * *

 **Acmetropolis. Loonatics HQ...**

In the training room, Ace went to see Tech. "Hey Tech. How's our new rookie?"

"You mean Stealth Vester? Well, see for yourself." Tech replied as Ace took a peek.

There at the training room, Stealth was seeing moving swiftly and avoiding numerous melee and range attacks by the virtual ninja bots. "As you can see, he's incredibly mobile at evading all kinds of attacks and agile in delivering close combat." Tech described as Stealth delivered karate chops and kicks at the vulnerable parts of the virtual ninja bots as they phased out one by one. By the time he's done, 5 of them phased in and fired their laser guns at him. Swiftly, he drew his Ninja Power Sword and blocked all the lasers deflecting them.

"His katana shure can deflect all da lasers." said Ace.

"I studied his weapon and it turns out it's made of reflectium." said Tech as Rev sped up and spoke fast to them. "Reflectium is a rare metal that any energy based projectiles like lasers, plasmas, rays of light, etc hits the metal, it deflects the projectiles off causing backfire or ricocheting combo!"

"Yeah. I was gonna explain that Rev." said Tech as they watched Stealth cut down the last of the virtual ninja bots. "Hey Tech! Give me a better challenge!"

"Okay. You asked for it." Tech pressed a button and a 4 armed ninja bot twice it's size from the normal ones was phased in. It charged and clashed with it's 4 katanas and despite Stealth's abilities to evade all it's swift attacks, "POW!"

"Oof!" He was knocked down. "That was hard. Fine, I'll just up my game!" Stealth's eyes glowed white and his weapons started glowing. "Could it be..." Tech noticed and soon enough, "That cat turned his katana into a naginata!" Ace exclaimed. "That was rare and awesome! It's like he has power to transform his main weapon into other types of weapons!" Rev exclaimed real fast. "In other words, Stealth has something called, 'Weapon Transmutation." Tech put the pieces of Rev's sentence together as back there, Stealth charged, jumped in the air and, "SHING!"

All stared at the scene. Then, the robot fell apart in half and phased out.

"I have to say, excellent job out there!" Ace called out. Stealth smiled giving him the thumbs up when the alarm rang. "Sounds like we got an incoming transmission." said Ace as the group left the training room.

 **Soon enough...**

The Loonatics gathered at the meeting room as Danger Duck quacked in. "First!" He boasted as a holographic projection was activated and the face of Zadavia was revealed.

"Loonatics. The Acmetropolis Research Facility is being robbed by an unknown assailant. Security has tried but failed to stop him. You must do your parts and prevent this." Zadavia briefed.

"A facility raid? Don't worry Zadavia, we'll take care of it!" said Duck. Slam agreed nodding his head. "I must warn you one thing. Do not underestimate your adversary. Zadavia out."

After that, "Hmmm...first mission of the day." said Stealth.

"You bet your fur Stealth. Let's jet!" Ace declared.

 **(Yellow Triangle)**

A platform opened up and the Loonatics wearing jetpacks took off. "Here's your jetpack Stealth! Designed with maximum speed, manoeuvrability with full thrusters and flexibility when taking it to the air!" Rev gave it to him. "Thanks. But I already have my own." Stealth still keeps his gear even after being restored. Now, he's wearing his own jetpack and took off. "I did expect that and wait for me!" Rev quickly took flight.

 **(Red Triangle)**

At the research facitiy, the 7 Loonatics touched ground as already, smoke is coming out from the place. "Okay...where's the robber?" asked Duck.

"Right here!" A voice can be heard as a figure emerged from the facility. "Bonjour Loonatics! We meet again!"

"Only one adversary of ours speaks with that French accent..." Tech deduced. "And that's none other than-"

"Pierre Le Pew." All said together. "Uh...who is he?" asked Stealth.

"Long story Stealth." said Ace as, "Alright you former French illegal fight host, surrender or feel the wrath of Danger Duck!" Duck ordered preparing his power orbs. Then, he showed up from the smoke and all gasped.

Before, he was human. Now, "He looks like a mutated monster skunk wearing only ripped boxer shorts." Ace described. "More like a mutated wereskunk." Tech described further. "Not to mention he smells worse than his cologne." said Lexi covering her nose from the smell.

"And now that I've drawn you here, it's time to show you how I've become more powerful! Enough to make you feel and smell bad!" Pierre declared as he leapt in the air and landed on the ground as the Loonatics scattered to avoid his impact. "If it's a fight he wants, we'll give him that! Guardian Strike Sword!" Ace activated his main weapon as it fired a blast of energy but Pierre jumped out of the way, "I got you!" Stealth jumped in the air from behind transforming his Ninja Power Sword into a double ended spear but Pierre was aware and grabbed him. "Sufferin Succotash!" He grumbled as Pierre slammed him to the ground.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! This is amazing! I feel so powered up!" Pierre laughed as Lexi fired her brain blast which direct hit him. "Useless!" He called out. "Well then, I think you should see how useful this is." In the air, Tech has a quad cannon weapon armed ready to fire and already, "Target acquired."

But then, Stealth got up and grabbed his spear and clashed with the wereskunk. "Grrr...I can't get a clear shot at him!" Tech exclaimed as Stealth and Pierre clashed until he was picked up and flung to Tech. "BAM!" Both collided and fell down as Duck reappeared in the air powering his orbs. "What goes up will come down and-"

But from the collision just now, Tech's Quad Cannon Weapon hit the ground and fired, "VEEOW!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Duck got blasted and crashed onto the ground. "You're gonna pay my tail feather bills genius!" He called out to Tech as Slam spun forward and punched him hard knocking him off. "Blalargh...Ha!" (I dunno how to write his quotes...)

"Not good enough. Time for you all to witness le power!" Pierre pointed his tail at the research facility and something spewed out of it.

"Oh no! Phosphoric acid!" Tech exclaimed as the wall of the facility corroded into nothing but a wasted pile of melted materials. "My tail sure is full of surprises." said Pierre admiring it. "It packs a lot of stench!" The tail then spewed different types of acid as the Loonatics jumped around to avoid them. Some of the acid melted onto structures and plant life as one of them melted a tree into melted wood and another melted a vehicle into molten metal.

"This guy is so acidic!" Lexi exclaimed firing another brain blast but somehow, "Gotcha!" Stealth sneak attacked in front of the wereskunk and, "VEEOW!"

"Stealth! You just got in the way of my attack!" Lexi called. "Ah shut up and keep fighting!" Stealth replied rudely as he clash on with Pierre Le Lew as, "Let me help you!"

"Thank Ace but he's mine!"

"C'mon Stealth! You can't take on yourself and I could use some action!" Ace joined the fight as they clashed together but Pierre grabbed their weapons and tossed them away!

"Uh-oh." Ace thought as he got ready to use some martial arts but Stealth just sped to the villain and clashed. "No one can stop me! I have grown stronger!"

"And smellier!" From above, Danger Duck teleported in the air and launched his orbs. But during the fight, Stealth did a spin kick kicking the wereskunk and kicking the orbs off!

One orb struck Rev when sped to the rear to flank Pierre and the other landed on Tech when he regained himself and aimed with the quad cannon. "Seriously?" Tech shouted at Stealth as, "Sounds like he prefers to work solo." said Lexi as she dodged an attack as Pierre switched targets.

He tried to slam Lexi but Slam spun forward and delivered a barrage of punches while spinning, "You're going to pay for that." Pierre slapped him away and then, "Target locked." Tech fired a shot but, "HYAH!" Not noticing that Tech fired his cannon, Stealth jumped in to fight without notice and, "KSH!"

"OW!" Stealth felt it as, "Seriously? Stealth! I'm trying to get a clear shot!" Tech called out angrily. "Well go and find somewhere else to paint your target!" Stealth replied rudely as he transformed his spear into a double ended scythe. Ace then jumped in to strike but instead, Stealth did the striking and every time Ace tried to make his move, Stealth somehow took over. "You can't just take him on yourself!"

"My way! And my fight!" Stealth sure is hot headed during combat as Rev sped to him and grabbed him. "Simple advice I shall give you is to seriously let us do the fighting also?!"

"POW!" Pierre seized the chance and slammed down the duo. "You piece of rooster! You just ruined my fight!"

"My fight? My fight? It's everyone's fight you know!" He just ignored the road runner by throwing him off as Pierre smiled deviously at what he saw.

The battles goes on as Lexi fired another brain blast but same result as always from Stealth which pissed her off. Every time a Loonatic engaged Pierre, Stealth gets in doing all the fighting as finally, "It was fun Loonatics. But I must get going with le supplies. Here's a special token of le appreciation!" His tail went up straight and, "PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!"

A green, stinkcloud was emitted and all the Loonatics got caught by it.

"Au Revoir Losertics!"

"WHAT A STINK!" Duck panicked and coughed as all quickly scrambled out. The green stinkcloud didn't last long as it soon was vaporized but there was a side effect from it.

"Ew! I smell bad! And my uniform too! Ugh!" Lexi complained.

"Common thing is, all the guys have smelly armpits but it's really worse." said Duck smelling it and then, he turned green and threw up on the street which caused a chain reaction as Slam puked next followed by Rev.

"This smell is terrible! I need a shower! Back to HQ!" Ace ordered.

 **(Yellow Triangle)**

Back at HQ, "Well, Pierre stole some equipment, stank us with a stinkcloud and worse, our new member is taking all the credit without letting us have it!" Tech complained.

"This guy gets in our way every time we fight the villain and it makes me mad that I want to peck his tail!" Rev sped talk in anger.

"Oh please. He caused the mission for this." Duck added as Lexi came out angry. "Angry about that puddy tad?" He asked.

"Not only that! I took a shower for 2 hours and I can't the smell off! Even my uniform has it!"

"So we're gonna be Stinkatics for the rest of our lives! Oh great! We're gonna be ridiculed by all of Acmetropolis!" Duck started to cry as Ace noticed that Stealth is just standing out looking at the view as the foul smell is emitting from his body. Ace then decided to speak to him. "Stealth. On your first mission, you were first, uncooperative, second, brash and finally, leaving us out during battle, what do you have to say for all this?"

Instead, Stealth glared at Ace as he left the room. "Blarh Rah?" Slam looked confused as he "Maybe we should do a vote on whether he gets kicked out of the team or-"

"We have no time for this Duck. Tech, get ready for some chemistry and see if you can come up with something to cleanse us from this permanent smell."

"Alright Ace. See what I can do but first, everyone. Wear these on your noses." All wore nose pegs that covered their noses. At least they won't have to worry about smelling each other and themselves.

 **Later...**

Ace decided to look for Stealth and soon found him in the game room staring aimlessly.

"Hey pal. I was thinking uh..." Stealth turned to Ace as he spoke on, "What makes you want to do the fighting yourself?"

Still glaring but soon, he sighed. "Fine. I was just used to it. Fighting solo. Without needing aid. I feel like doing all this solo is a big achievement I had earned and I feel more strength in fighting solo." Stealth replied. "Ninjas often work alone. In Blanc, I was trained solo for some time and after that, I ventured out myself."

"I see..." Ace thought. "Curiosity kills the cat but I just thought of something. When did you-"

"Another time." Stealth replied. Ace silenced himself first. Then, "Fighting solo is one thing Stealth but working as a team is another, bigger achievement you can achieve. You're a skilled fighter. I can give you that and I know you were used to working alone in Blanc but here in Acmetropolis, we work as a team! I know for sure, even you can do this!" Ace prep talked Stealth. "It'll be hard for you to adjust in this new environment and in this team but who knows? You'll see."

Then, the alarm rang. Ace and Stealth nodded at each other and headed to the meeting room. There, they met the others as all glared at Stealth while Ace gave him a nose peg. Then for the first time, Optimatus appeared. "Hey Zadavia's bro!" Duck greeted.

"Yeah...alright, my sister has something urgent to inform you. The wereskunk Pierre Le Lew made use of the stolen components to construct some sort of time bomb in the Acmetropolis Park."

"All he does is build a bomb in the park?" Lexi asked. "There's more to it, intel reveals that the bomb has large quantities of foul, green, acidic coolant in it." Optimatus revealed.

"Sufferin Succotash! He plans to detonate the bomb and not only stench the city but melt it into a wasteland!" Stealth exclaimed.

"That is why he must be stopped. But be careful, the park has wilted into wasteland due to his stench. Tread carefully. Optimatus out."

"Now that Stealth cracked the code of the bomb. I got an idea on how we can get rid of the bomb. However, I'll stay behind with some chemistry. The rest of you go out and play smelly with this wereskunk." Tech suggested. All smiled in agreement as they left the meeting room.

 **(Green Triangle)**

Outside the park, the police had just surrounded the place since the smell is too strong and they can't tolerate in. No one even dares to enter the park. "This place reeks!" An officer exclaimed. "Yeah. Worse than my workout at the gym. I smell like a pair of dirty socks." Another officer exclaimed. They laughed about when the Loonatics flew into the park. "Whoa..." They exclaimed.

 **Inside the park...**

The Loonatics removed the nose pegs. "We smell bad but in this area, I think we can get used to it." said Ace. "Rev. Locate da wereskunk." Rev made use of his psychic GPS and soon enough, a hologram revealed his location. "Easy for me to say that our target is simply at the centre oft he park finishing his work." Rev sped talked.

"Good. Time to give this wereskunk a bubble bath!" said Lexi as the group headed out.

 **(Pink Triangle)**

"Almost done..." Pierre is at work and, "Yes!" He worked on the controls of the bomb and put the timer to 5 minutes. "It's all I need to melt ze city into a wasteland! All will smell bad and melt to death! All plants and structure will melt into acid! And soon, I will rebuild my arena on this desolated wasteland and nothing can stop me! MWA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Good plan."

"Thank you." But Pierre stopped and turned around to see the Loonatics. "Sacre bleu! How did you find me?"

"What's up skunk. Never heard of GPS?"

Then, "He just started detonation!" Lexi noticed the timer on the bomb "And you're too late to stop it and me!" Pierre got his tail ready and spewed acid. "Acid burns anything organic and inorganic and for a bird like me, I will not be burned into a naked road runner!" Rev sped talk while speeding around avoiding the acid.

"Guardian Strike Sword!" Ace charged through avoiding the puddles as Pierre launched a glob from his mouth. "Heh. Never thought he can do that." Ace exclaimed as he leapt away from the glob that splattered the ground scattering more acid around the area. "I can do this all day Loonatics! 4 minutes left!" Pierre pounced onto Ace but Stealth kicked him off and transformed his Ninja Power Sword into twin nunchuks. "Chuck on this buddy!" Stealth clashed solo as, "Oh great. I bet he's doing it again." said an annoyed Lexi.

Stealth clashed on as he leapt away to the left side of the enemy and threw 6 shurikens but Pierre spewed acid and his shurikens melted. After that, Duck quacked in front and launched his power orbs but somehow, Stealth kicked Pierre and his orbs hit the bomb.

"Wrong target and Stealth, don't you go and take all the credit yourself by going solo!" Duck called out.

"Well one thing's for sure from your attack duck, the bomb can't be destroyed!" Ace noticed. Lexi was surprised to hear this as she fired her brain blast at the bomb but it took no damage at all. "Gee, how is this French villain one step ahead of us?"

"Simple my pretty adversary. I just stole the right materials to build ze bomb! And now, you can't stop the detonation! 3 more minutes and all shall bathe in acid!" Pierre declared.

"Not until we clean up your mess!" Ace charged and clashed with his sword. He delivered swift attacks but the wereskunk was not affected. "Fool. You think your puny weapon can scar me?" He grabbed Ace and slammed him on the ground several times and threw him aside.

"ACE!" All shouted. Slam got into his tornado maximizer mode as he spun and punched Pierre but one kick sent him flying and, "BAM!"

"Ow I just got crushed by the big guy who got KO aka knockout!" Rev sped talk.

"Only 2 minutes left. Tick, Tock, BOOM!" Pierre sneered. "My plan is flawless!"

"Well then, let's find some flaws in it!" A voice called out. All looked to see Tech fly down in his jetpack. "About time Tech." Ace spoke up.

"Yeah. You wanna hear the bad news or good news?" The coyote asked as Slam stood up and he and Rev clashed with Pierre while Stealth continues his solo mode by trying to shoot the bomb with his laser gun

"Bad news foist." Ace replied. "Well...I can't find a way to get rid of the smell." Tech replied.

"WHAT? So my hair's gonna stink for the rest of my life!?" Lexi panicked.

"Skip to the good news." Ace suggested. "Okay, I have something that can turn the tables on the bomb. Inject this syringe into the glass case where the acidic coolant is resulting in a spike planted on the bomb." Tech took put a syringe which has blue liquid coolant in it when, "WATCH OUT! Rev shouted as Slam who was picked up by Pierre was thrown to the group.

"BAM!"

"The syringe!" Tech exclaimed as some of the coolant was injected out and more acid was spewed. "We got no time for this! The bomb has reached the last minute countdown!" Tech shouted.

The fight is hard and it gets worse and foul. Stealth just got thrown aside and noticed the syringe. Taking it, he examined it as Duck quacked in.

"Duck! Get me to the bomb!"

"Wait hold your paws, you want me to take you to the bomb?"

"What if I hold on to you, can you quack to the location along with me?"

"Well...I always quack to one location to the other by myself and I have never-"

"Just give it a shot!"

"Fine!" Stealth held onto his arm and Duck quacked out.

Then, he quacked in near the bomb and, "Whoa, I never thought I can bring you here." He stated. Stealth took the syringe which has the remaining liquid coolant and got ready.

And back to the fight, "It's all over! 10 seconds and Acmetropplis will become, Acidtropolis!" Pierre laughed. "No! We're too late!" Lexi shouted.

"Au Revoir Loonatics." Pierre greeted as the countdown reaches to the end...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"IOOM!"**

"Sacre Bleu! What is this blue gas?!" Pierre was confused as he turned to the Loonatics as Duck quacked in with Stealth who has the empty syringe.

"IMPOSSIBLE! What did you do?!" Pierre shouted.

"Well, the opposite of acid is alkaline and dirty to clean." Tech stated as the gas was diffused and soon enough, "Hey! The smell is gone!" Lexi noticed.

"Finally! No more smelly fur and costumes!" said Ace.

"Blargh, Blargh Blarh!" Slam cheered as then, "And I thought you don't have a cure for the stench Tech."

"Actually Ace, I lied about that part. I did find a cure by mixing alkaline with shampoo, soap and detergent. Took me a few modifications to get the right cure to not only cleanse us but to reverse the effects of the bomb." Tech explained.

"Why you rascals! You may have stopped me but I will still destroy you and your precious city!" Pierre shouted as he unleashed his powers but, "Huh? Le smell? Le acid? Le powers!? Why?! Nothing is coming out!? Even le body smells nothing!?"

"Sorry pal. Your defeat is inevitable. Ace! Lexi! Shoot him! Duck and Tech, flank him and the rest of you, hit everything you've got!" Stealth ordered.

"Now you're talking with the team!" said Ace as he and Lexi fired their optic and brain blasts hitting Pierre square on the body. Duck quacked from behind with Tech and launched some power orbs as Tech activated his quad cannon and fired a shot. "Direct flanking hit!" He cheered as Slam rammed the villain from the left and Rev sped to the right and delivered some barrage kicks.

And finally, "This, ends, NOW!" Stealth struck Pierre's face with his nunchuks and he fell on the ground defeated. "Too bad the cure cleansed his smell. That's why he can't use his powers to stink us back thus rendering him vulnerable." said Tech.

"And now Pierre, there's a nice, dirty cell waiting for you." said Ace.

 **(Yellow Triangle)**

"While Pierre rots dirty in his cell, you have done well all of you." Zadavia briefed them in the meeting room. "It is clearly unknown how this human became a wereskunk but let's put it aside for now." She then continued on. "And Stealth Vester, on your first mission, you have done an incredible job. Zadavia out."

After that, Stealth stood up and walked away. "You okay buddy?" Ace asked.

"I did not do an incredible job." He replied as he faced the team. "I am sorry for doing all the fighting and standing in your way. It's just...I need time. Time to adjust to the new way."

"We know." said Lexi. "Ace told us about your past. Not the part when you're a cyborg supervillain."

"Now that Lexi mentioned, the day when Optimatus restored you, those dark energies emitted out of your body. Where did they come from?" Tech asked.

"A story for another time." Stealth replied.

"You know something Stealth? You actually did an incredible job out there." Ace stated. "You helped Tech to rig the bomb, had Duck quack you to it and the best part, you actually had achieved teamwork."

"And not to mention that since Duck can quack us to any place, I don't mind heading somewhere by having him quack me to the place." said Lexi.

"On the contrary, I am not gonna be used as a living teleporter!" said Duck firmly. "Blarh Rah Rah Pizza!"

"No Slam! I'm not gonna quack you to the pizza place!" said Duck but Slam just grabbed onto him hoping he can quantum quack him there.

After that, "Alright guys. Who wants to vote for Stealth staying on this team all the way!" Ace asked. All raised their hands in the air as Stealth smiled. Long way to go but he'll get used to the new environment and change.

* * *

 **Unknown HQ...**

"Pierre Le Lew was so close to desolating Acmetropolis." said Queen Grannicus as she sat on her throne and drank some tea. On her right, a silhouetted figure asked, "What about your ultimate, domination plan?"

"Ah yes. This plan of mine will be flawless. We need time to make preparations and keep it a secret."

"Shall we execute the plan now my queen?"

"Of course. I will handle this ultimate plan. For you, you are to go to earth and meet up with a certain gang that I had recently contacted. They have a plan that will guarantee Acmetropolis' desolation thus completing what Pierre was so close to do. I will also contact you in case I need something vital for the ultimate plan from this wretched city."

"I will not fail my queen."

"Once everything is ready, the Domination League will rule the entire universe! AHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **Profiles**

 **1\. Pierre Le Lew**

 **Species: Human(Former), Wereskunk(Current)**

 **Occupation: Former Head of the Max Arena(Former), Supervillain(Current)**

 **Powers and Abilities**

 **-Cane for various functions(Former)**

 **-Enhanced Strength: Pierre has great strength to lift heavy objects and go toe-to-toe with the Loonatics**

 **-Enhanced Durability: Pierre can endure attacks ranged, melee or close combat**

 **-Acid Spewing Tail: The skunk tail can spew various acids like Hydrochloric Acid and Phosphorous Acid**

 **-Acidic Blast: His mouth can launch globs of acid of any kind**

 **-Foul Stench Emission: His body emits a foul smell that can stench the area around him.**

 **2\. Stealth Vester (Formerly Sylth Vester)**

 **Species: Cat**

 **Occupation: Supervillain(Former), Loonatic(Current)**

 **Powers and Abilities**

 **-Peak Human Agility and Mobility: Stealth has incredible speed and mobility like a Ninja Master**

 **-Ninja Arts Mastery: Stealth mastered various ninja arts and jitzus involving moves and shurikens**

 **-Sixth Sense: He can sense the presence of enemies and other perils around him**

 **-Weapon Transmutation: His main weapon is his Ninja Power Sword which he channels his power to transform the katana into various melee weapons of his choice**

* * *

 **And there you have it! First chapter aka first episode of my own version of Season 3! I'm still working on the speech pattern on certain characters like Slam for instance.**

 **And every time I end a chapter, I write a profile on certain characters. Canon and OC**

 **Anyways, hope it's a decent job and the next episode is coming soon.**


	2. Nuke Hour

**Episode 2: Nuke Hour**

* * *

Technology is something. "Of course it is something! Look at this phone! The latest model! The Orange Techphone 10!" Tech is so excited as he examined more phone models.

"Lots of the cellular technology had undergone an evolution breakthrough! You can make instant phone calls, send instant messages and download any app in an instant!" Rev sped talk as he sped around and had grabbed a ton of phones. "Rev, you better not drop a phone. All of them cost a bomb and we're only here because I want to get the latest laptop model!"

"Oh right you brought a good point. Now if you excuse me!" Rev sped around returning the phones back to their spots. After that, Tech examined a laptop as the owners of the store which are the gophers, Mech and Tash approached him. "Anything we can do?" Mech asked.

"Yeah. Can you explain to me the-"

"KSH!" They turned to see Rev and a broken phone. "Uh...Ha. Ha. Ha...sweaty palms?" Tech sighed. "Well what's the worse that can happen?"

 **"BAM!"**

A dog wearing a metal armour on his body with a harness attached to the back entered the store with a buzzard wearing a high tech helmet entered the store. "Alright you whippersnappers, Junkyard Dawg and his partner, Beamy Buzzard are here to make a phone call getaway with all the stuff!" The dog shouted. The buzzard just nods his head as, "I'm gonna make a phone call. By calling those villains scrap metal!" said Tech.

"Scrap metal? Oh yes." Junkyard Dawg pressed a button on his armour and a laser cannon was unfolded out of the harness and it was installed on his right arm. "Made out of my own scrap."

"Made out of my own technology." Tech drew out a triple wrist laser cannon and installed it on his left hand. Both groups got ready.

 **Somewhere...**

"The best burgers to get is right here!" Duck can seen entering a burger joint with Slam and Stealth. "Okay guys. What will you like? I know Slam, you eat a hundred hamburgers."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Yeah!" Slam cheered raising his fists in the air. "Well...I'll just get 2 burgers and a large fries with a large soda. Simple enough." said Stealth.

"Alright! Now I can-"

"IOOM!"

"Blargh! Lah! Gah!" Slam exclaimed. "Sufferin Succotash. I sense a bank robbery!" Stealth sensed as Slam grabbed him and Duck leaving the burger joint. "But what about the burgers?!"

"Duck! That'll have to wait!" Stealth replied as they got onto their zoomatrixes and they sped off.

When they arrived, they can see a bulldog with a pike on his back and a terrier with a high-tech grenade launcher on his back exit the bank. "Oh boy Pike! We just looted the entire bank! Wow! Boss will be so pleased of our teamwork!"

"Quit yapping Cluster! I think we have finally got their attention." He pointed at the 3 Loonatics as they got ready. "Right..." Both of them known as Pike the Bulldog and Cluster the Terrier got ready as both groups faced each other.

 **Elsewhere...**

"Wow! I love this necklace." Lexi admired it for she and Ace were at a jewel store. Ace can be seen examining a diamond ring made out of quasarlinium. He then looked at Lexi. "Gee...I wish I can-"

"BOOM!"

Out of nowhere, a cat and a large dog entered the store. "Shiny isn't it?" The cat asked. "Yeah. Perfect for ourselves." said the large dog as Ace and Lexi noticed them. "Now you don't see that everyday Lexi, a cat and a dog bonding together even though dogs like to chase cats." said Ace.

"Yeah. Alright then, let's take them down!" Lexi replied as they got ready. "Ha! 2 bunny rabbits thinking they can stop Mace Winduny and Klawe Kat. I'll prove them wrong."

"You mean we?"

"Shut up and prepare for battle!" Mace Winduny drew out a purple laser sword while Klawe Kat activated his claws that emitted electrical energy.

6 scenes then showed both sides of heroes and villains all ready for a fight.

* * *

The battle begins at the Orange App Store as Tech and Junkyard Dawg fired their weapons while Rev sped around avoiding optic blasts fired from the helmet of Beamy Buzzard.

"Nice helmet for a buzzard like you but you're actually a terrible and lousy shooter! I even counted how many times you missed me! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Rev then kicked the buzzard but he retaliated with plasma beam.

"WHIRR-VEEOW!"

The beam cut through the entire store as, "What in the name of the spectrum was that?!" Rev sped talk as nearby, Tech and Junkyard Dawg exchanged weapon fire until Junkyard Dawg's weapon got destroyed. "KSH!"

"HEY! NOT FAIR!" He shouted.

"Well, my tech is better than yours."

"You make me angry! And I'll show you that it's even better than your tech!" Tech then looked closely and saw him activate his harness as 2 cylinder shaped storage tanks containing some red serum folded out and then, a gauntlet connected to the tanks was ejected as Junkyard Dawg wore it on his left arm. He pressed a button and the red serum was injected on his body. Suddenly, his eyes glowed, he growled in rage and started growing his size!

"Aw man! What we're seeing now is a large, incredible brute!" Tech exclaimed as, "JUNKYARD DAWG CRUSH!" He leapt in the air and slammed the ground causing the store to be utterly destroyed.

"NO! Not the laptop!" Tech shouted in horror as Beamy Buzzard blasted it into pieces with his laser vision. "Mass Destruction if you ask me!? What should we do!?" Rev sped talk while panicking.

As for now, Beamy Buzzard switched his helmet into ray mode as it fired a sustained and focused ray as he used it to chase Rev around. "I better save my tail feathers from this!" He panicked as he sped around and then, "Hey big bad brute! Eat focused pain!"

Junkyard Dawg turned to Rev as he slid down below him and, "VEEOW!"

Beamy Buzzard was stunned at the accidental friendly fire as, "Nice move Rev!" Tech praised him as Junkyard Dawg regained conscious when he received some transmission via earpiece. He then pressed the gauntlet and he returned to his normal size as he ran and grabbed Beamy Buzzard. "Ya whippersnappers are lucky for now!" They jumped on some bike and sped off. Tech and Rev tried to pursue them but Beamy Buzzard fired a laser blast at a building. "There are civilians in there!" No choice as Tech and Rev went on a rescue mission but right after Tech threw a device on their ride.

 **(Green Triangle)**

Outside the Acmetropolis Bank, explosions are taking place as Cluster the Terrier launched numerous and different types of ordinances. "Here comes a big one!" He shouted excitedly as he launched a plasma grenade. To counter it, Duck threw a power orb. "IOOM!"

"Strike one for the duck!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! But how many more strikes can you score?" Cluster asked as Duck looked up to see miniature plasma grenades falling onto him! "Yeah! It's a cluster type ordinance! One big boom splits into many just like multiplication!"

"And that's why I suck at math." said Duck when Slam spun up and formed a tornado on his fist launching it at the grenades blowing them up. "Rah hoo!" he cheered and nearby, Stealth clashed with Pike. Katana VS Pike.

"Hold still so I can impale you!" Pike ordered as he struck but Stealth blocked it and transformed his weapon into a battle axe.

"Nice trick. I have a few too."

"Thanks." Stealth replied as he swung his axe but Pike jumped away and did a demonstration. "The first trick." He got his pike ready as the main blade fired energy blasts! "VEEOW! VEEOW! VEEOW!"

Swiftly, Stealth transformed his axe into a metal staff and blocked the attacks. "Second trick." The 4 side blades of the pike fired energy seeking shots. Stealth jumped around avoiding the blast and, "Third and final trick." The head was then launched!

"Sufferin Succotash! A chain-linked energy pike!" Stealth realized when the chains tied him up! He was then spun around as the chain linked back. "We got ourselves a spinning top!" Pike laughed when he received a transmission via earpiece.

Then, "Cluster! We're moving out!"

"Aw c'mon Pike! I didn't have enough fun! Can I blow more stuff one more time? Can I destroy something with an explosion or can I-"

"You had enough fun already! Now let's leg it!" Pike carried Cluster as they ran off. "Get those villains! No one escapes the wrath of Danger Duck!" Duck boasted but, "I don't think so! Watch as I create the big bang theory!" Cluster launched a highly explosive grenade at a building. "IOOM!"

"Ouch. That grenade created a big bang destroying the whole building." said Duck.

"Not good. We have to let them go for the sake of the people. I sense many trapped and unable to escape!" said Stealth as they shifted their focus on rescuing the people from the collapsing building.

 **(White Triangle)**

Ace and Lexi clashed hard against Mace Winduny and Klawe Kat as Ace used his Guardian Strike Sword. He struck Mace but he blocked it with his laser sword. He then kicked Ace and fired lasers from his twin laser cannon installed on his left arm. Ace regained himself and blocked the lasers while Lexi is seen avoiding Klawe Kat's electrical slashes.

"Missed me! Too bad! Oops try again!"

"You stupid bunny!" Klawe was pissed as he slashed harder but Lexi dodged it again and a brain blast knocked him out. "KSH!" He crashed outside as he lay unconscious. Lexi went to check on him as she bent down to examine him.

But somehow, he opened his eyes and, "Gotcha!" He activated one of his electrical claws and instead of slashing, he touched her arm with it!

 **"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZKKK!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lexi screamed in pain from the electrical energy overwhelming her body as, "LEXI!" Ace saw the trouble as he ran to save her but, "Hey! Who are you looking at? I'm your opponent!" Mace Winduny grabbed his head and, "BSH!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Head bash!" He laughed throwing Ace onto the wall as he crashed. He then approached Ace as he got ready to slice him. "Any last words?"

"Yeah. Look into my eyes."

"Okay." But it's a trick. "VEEOW!"

"What the?" Mace Winduny dodged the laser vision in time but it gave Ace time to regain himself as he dropkicked the dog onto Klawe crashing onto him thus, Lexi no longer got the shock attack. "Thanks Ace."

"You okay Lexi? You sure took a lot of electrical charges." Ace checked on her as she felt flattered by how much he cares for her when, "Wait a minute, the dog and the cat are gone."

Ace looked around and realized that they are indeed gone. They even did not steal any jewellery. "How strange of villains to flee so easily after I dropkick the dog's guts."

Then, their right gauntlets flashed revealing a hologram of Zadavia as they pointed their bands to the wall. "That's because the attack was a distraction. The real robbery took place at the Acmetropolis Military Complex Lab. Head there now and rendezvous with the other Loonatics. I have already contacted them to meet up at the designated location. Zadavia out."

"So it's a distraction." said Lexi. "And that's why we're going to the real crime scene. Let's jet!"

 **(Yellow Triangle)**

The 2 bunnies arrived via Zoomatrixes as they met up with the other Loonatics. "So, anything happened?" Ace asked.

"Well, Rev and I fought a rage induced dog and a helmet wearing buzzard." said Tech.

"And we fought 2 crazy dogs. One uses a pike, the other uses a grenade launcher." said Duck.

"BOOM!" Slam exclaimed referring to the grenades that Cluster launched. Then, "Good to see you Loonatics."

"What's up doc." Ace greeted Colonel Trench as they entered the lab. Inside, lots of damage.

"Who is so dangerous enough to breach security measures and cause chaos?" Tech asked.

"Me." Duck answered. Rev snickered and gave him the thumbs up.

"Yes Duck, you're dangerous but not evil at least." said Tech as, "2 hours ago, a large dog broke into the lab and caused the chaos." The colonel reported. "Colonel Trench. Did this large dog steal anything?" Lexi asked.

"Did he steal a Futuretank Z-5? A bio-incendiary rocket launcher? Or how about the large dog stole the Trollbot 9000 just like the time that skipped to the supervillain that attempted the same thing!" Rev sped talked.

"My men are checking every nook and cranny in this place." The colonel replied.

"Then how about we check your security room and see if we can see that large dog." Ace requested. "Very well follow me." Colonel Trench replied as, "I bet he's as big as you Slam! Or bigger than you." said Duck. Slam just shoved him lightly.

 **Soon enough...**

At the security room, the Loonatics are seen watching footages of the crime scene. "That large dog is strong." Tech noticed.

"Very good combat skills." said Ace.

"And he's durable." said Lexi.

"And he really is bigger than Slam." Stealth added.

"He's rahight!" Slam exclaimed. "I knew it! I knew it! I'm so smart!" Duck praised himself as Tech went to the main computer to check out this villain. Soon enough, it showed the name. Hacktor.

"Sufferin Succotash! I know that mutt!" Stealth recognized. "He was the royal guard!"

"Royal guard?" Ace asked. "Hacktor was the royal guard of that edible canary! He was loyal and protective but mysteriously vanished from unknown reasons." Stealth explained. "I only hear about him because I was still the innocent cat."

"So Hacktor was the robber." said Lexi. "Hey, what's he doing in that footage?" All looked to see him work on a computer in some room and then, he took out a thumdrive and jetpacked out of the place.

"Seems like he got his name because he was doing some hacking..." said Ace when a soldier entered the room. "Colonel! We found out that the culprit stole something!"

"What is it soldier?"

"It's not good. You're not gonna like it."

"Then I bet what he hacked and stole is at the room!" said Ace referring to the screen. "That's the military archive room. We store in top secret intel and data for safekeeping." Colonel Trench explained as they headed there.

 **Inside...**

The group looked around as, "There's the main computer that Hacktor hacked!" Tech went to it and started checking the data. Soon enough, the screen showed 9 numbers in 5 digits. "Nuclear launch codes!" Colonel Trench recognized.

"Nuclear launch codes?" The Loonatics stared at him as, "It's been so long since nuclear technology was used and mentioned." said Tech.

"Yes. I do remember the last time we abandoned this technology. We relocated 9 nuclear missile silos into some island." said Colonel Trench as he keyed in something and soon enough, a map was revealed and the coordinates of the island.

"If this Hacktor stole the launch codes, he may also have stolen the coordinates to the launch facility!" Ace realized. "I did a scan and indeed, Hacktor attacked the lab and stole these 2 components." said Tech. "We're gonna have to find a lead on this guy." After saying this, the group left while Colonel Trench and the military continued fixing the place.

 **(Green Triangle)**

Outside, the bands on their right gauntlets glowed as the Loonatics pointed their bands to the centre which revealed Zadavia again.

"The 3 distractions and the raid on the weapons lab are all linked. The 7 criminals belong to a gang called, "The Rowdy Street Petz."

"Pets? Ha! But the buzzard doesn't sound like a pet it sounded like a bird scavenger or something." Rev sped talked.

"This gang was established several years ago and they have been operating decently. Hacktor has recently joined in and the other members besides him consist of the 6 assailants that you encountered and last for not least. The leader. Calls herself Crime Boss Cleo."

"A female is leader of the gang?" Duck asked. "I find it hard to believe!" Lexi and Zadavia stared at Duck. "What?" He asked as, "How come this gang was only known to us now?" Ace asked.

"It is most likely they operate in secrecy even before this team is formed. Only now, Optimatus was able to acquire intel about them for me to report to you all about" Zadavia assumed. "You have to find out why this gang stole the launch codes and put and end to their scheme and their operations. Zadavia out."

As the Loonatics looked around, "So where do we start? Head back to the crime scenes? Maybe I can zip around or-"

"Easy Rev. Good thing I was one step ahead of those rowdy, domestic critters." Tech took out a controller and pressed a button. The screen revealed a map and a green dot is seen. "While Rev and I are engaged in battle, I planted a tracking device on their ride." Tech keyed in some buttons and it revealed something. "The gang's hangout is in a junkyard. No wonder that dog knows how to make his toys."

"I bet you have competition Tech." said Ace. "Let's jet!"

 **(Yellow Triangle)**

The Acmetropoolis Junkyard is where various junk which consist of old and damaged equipment, electronics and vehicles were dumped and to be collected for recycling. Through the Zoomatrixes, the Loonatics had arrived.

"Boy this junk sure smells like trash." said Duck.

"But sometimes, by salvaging the place, you can find several useful components still in good condition." said Tech as they entered the junkyard. "I can see several heaps of junk piled up." said Lexi. "But I don't see the gang's hangout." said Ace.

Then, Lexi sensed something via her sonic hearing. "Ambush!" She jumped onto Ace off the way as all around the junkyard, numerous twin barrelled turbolaser cannon turrets popped around and opened fired. All scattered except Stealth as he deflected the lasers with his Ninja Power Sword destroying a few of the turrets.

Rev sped about avoiding the lasers as he stood between 2 of them. When they opened fired, he sped off and they destroyed each other. "Ha! Now that's what I call, friendly fire!" he laughed as he dodged a laser blast.

Slam has no problem as he approached a turret and smashed it despite all the firepower hitting him. Ace and Lexi took covering firing their laser and sonic blasts at any turret they can see. Tech wore his triple wrist laser cannon and fired packets of it at any turret at his sight. Duck quacked around causing friendly fire among the turrets and fired his power orbs that either blow up the turret or clog the barrels for them to blow themselves since the orbs are used differently in any case.

Soon enough, Stealth slashed a turret in half. "That's the last of them."

"Good work guys. Now Tech, where do we start on this junkyard?" Ace asked. "Let's see...we are near their hangout. Straight ahead and here we are!" Tech replied following the directions and now, "Hold on a minute Tech, I got a feeling your gizmo is faulty. I don't see their hangout!" Duck exclaimed.

"That's because we're below it!" Lexi exclaimed.

"I knew it." said Duck.

"Of course. I told you..." Lexi sighed as Ace felt the ground. "Oh look I feel metal. It is below us!" Ace exclaimed when suddenly, a door opened up below them!

"AAAAAAHHH!" The Loonatics fell through. "Rah-ha flying!" Slam exclaimed and, "PSH!" All crashed inside. "Everyone okay?" Stealth asked. "I have no broken wings, no broken tail feather and no broken legs so I'm perfectly fine thank you!" Rev sped talk. "But the thing is, it's dark."

"Right. So now what?" Ace asked through the darkness.

"We destroy you!" A voice boomed as the lights are on and the Loonatics found themselves in the middle of the hangout as the members of the Rowdy Street Petz made their appearance right in front of them.

"7 rowdy pets ready to fight." said Duck. "But what about their leader?" Upon hearing that, Hacktor and Mace Winduny stepped aside and then, a shadowy figure can be seen sitting on, "A hovering pillow cushion?" Tech exclaimed and then, "Ah...our first catch of the day..." the leader made it's appearance...

...

...

...

...

...

"A kitten? A kitten? The crime boss is a tiny, adorable kitten?!" Duck then started to laugh as the kitten who's lying on the hovering cushion hovered up in front of her subordinates.

"So you're Crime Boss Cleo. Wow, a kitten leading a gang of thugs." Ace exclaimed. "Thank you but compliments won't save you and your city!" Crime Boss Cleo stated. "Since my best man Hacktor acquired the launch codes and the coordinates of the abandoned facility, we're gonna play with nuclear weapons and sing happy birthday to Acmetropolis on it's last day!"

All gaped as the gang exchanged sinister laughs. "You're the craziest and most violent crime boss ever!" Duck described. "Yeah! 9 nuclear missiles in the facility and you're gonna activate them for an overkill achievement? You're insane!" Lexi exclaimed.

"Whatever you say, it's a good thing I made something for you Loonatics knowing that soon, you'll find our hangout and thwart us."

"Wait a minute, what did you make? A oversized booby trap expected to hit us behind?" Rev sped talked.

"You're standing on it." Crime Boss Cleo replied and, "VMM! VMM! VMM! VMM!"

"Ray shields!" Tech exclaimed as all looked around. "Trapped like rats in a cage!" Klawe Kat described as the gang laughed. "C'mon boys! We got a fireworks display to work on! Into the ship!" The crime boss ordered as the gang cheered and ran past the trapped Loonatics into their ship as it powered up and took off in an instant.

"Great. Just great." Duck complained. Our city's going to experience a-OW!"

"Not good! The ray shields are gonna close on us and if we don't do something, we're all gonna be fried extra crispy!" Stealth realized. "A touch is a pain but getting overwhelmed will end us all." said Tech as the Loonatics clung to each other closely as the ray shields closed onto them as if one looks above, the square's size is being minimized.

As all clung to each closely to avoid the ray shields, Ace could feel Lexi cling to him tightly. "She sure has a strong grip." He thought smiling to herself as Stealth drew his Ninja Power Sword and struck the ray shield. "I can only wave it around and phase it out."

"Wait a minute! Ace, use your sword and blast their main computer system and hurry! We're almost toast!" Tech ordered. "I see what you have in mind Tech. Guardian Strike Sword!" Ace activated his weapon as it phased out of the ray shield and, "VEEOW!"

"IOOM!"

"FZK!"

"We live!" Duck cheered as all heaved a sigh of relief. "No time to rest. Tech, call for transport. Our next destination will be a launch facility."

 **And so...**

In a ship, the Loonatics are on their way to an uncharted island which is slightly near the city. Once they disembarked, "This is it. The silos are located here just as the colonel pointed out based on the coordinates." Tech spoke to the group. "But I don't see any of the silos!" Duck stated. "That's because they're underground." Lexi explained. "And I'm picking movement at-"

"UP THERE!" Ace jumped onto Lexi pushing her away as a grenade landed by. "IOOM!"

The good news is that Lexi was saved and, "How long are we gonna lie on and stare each other?" She asked Ace as he realized it and got up blushing earning some suspicious looks from the other Loonatics. Then, "VEEOW!"

"I see you little buzzard bozo!" Rev called out dodging the laser blast as from a cliff, Beamy Buzzard and Cluster the Terrier are seen providing fire support as in front of the Loonatics, "Rowdy Street Petz! Let's wreck 'em all!" Klawe Kat activated his electric claws and charged to battle with Junkyard Dawg who just activated an arsenal of missiles pods and buzzsaw launchers and Pike the Bulldog who drew out his energy pike.

"Split up Loonatics! Stealth and Tech, on me! The rest of you guys play nice with the other hooligans!" Ace ordered as he and thr assigned Loonatics sneaked to another direction while the rest engaged in battle. "I only see 4 of them! Where are the other 3?" Pike asked as he activated his chain-linked pike lashing it at Duck who just quacked out of sight. "Ah no need to worry, the crime boss and other big guys will deal with them if ever they tried to interfere with her plans!" Klawe replied as he leapt in the air to slash Lexi but she kicked his guts off. "Feisty eh?"

"I'm just getting shocked up from our last encounter." Lexi replied as she fired her brain blast that struck him hard knocking him off.

 **Meanwhile...**

"We're almost here...and there!" Tech then pointed at an elevator platform with some foliage removed. "They must have gone underground to set the nukes off." Stealth assumed. "Well, going down." said Ace as they got onto the elevator platform and down they go.

 **Several minutes later...**

The elevator touched ground as the trio stepped off. "9 Nuclear missiles stored and left abandoned." Tech noticed. "Hey, look over there." Stealth pointed at something at the front and, "We have them on our sight." said Ace.

It cuts to the main computer as Hacktor is seen prepping the launch codes. Crime Boss Cleo watched over him while Mace Winduny stood guard. "10 minutes to launch." Hacktor reported and soon, the countdown begins.

"Good. Now we can sit back and enjoy the fireworks." said Crime Boss Cleo as the main computer showed a view of Acmetropolis. "Whoa. A good way to celebrate 4th of July." Mace exclaimed.

"Sorry Doc. But the celebration has to be cut short." They turned to see Ace, Tech and Stealth as, "How did they escape?!" Mace exclaimed. "Oh? I did not expect that." Crime Boss Cleo exclaimed as she faced the trio. "Alright pussyfoot. Be nice and cancel the launch." Ace ordered.

"Yeah! We can do this the easy way or the hard way!" Tech added with a warning.

"How about I do it the fun way?" Crime Boss Cleo took out a remote control and pressed a button. Her hovering cushion then started to transform. "Sufferin Succotash!" Stealth exclaimed and soon, the crime boss sitting on her cushion which had transformed into a mech with 4 barrelled gatling cannons. 2 on the shoulders and 2 on the lower arms of the mech. "Eat hot lasers Loonatics!" The mech fired laser blasts rapidly as Hacktor and Mace Winduny fired their range weapons.

Ace and Stealth blocked the shots covering Tech as the trio hid behind a set of computers systems only to be shredded apart. "We gotta fall back and hide!" Stealth exclaimed as he took out a smokebomb and, "PSH!"

"Drat! They're gone!" Mace Winduny exclaimed as he sliced a cache in frustration. "Relax, they're still around the place hiding. Spilt up and find them and whatever you do, do not shoot the missiles!" They got the message as they split up and looked around.

But they never knew was that at the upper left corner behind a supply of weapon caches, "Thanks to your smokebomb, we barely survived." Ace thanked Stealth. "Yeah. Now how are we gonna stop the countdown?" Stealth asked as the trio looked at each and continued hiding.

 **Back at the surface...**

Beamy Buzzard continued firing various optics as Rev sped around evading them all. He hid behind a rock but, "KSH!"

"Impossible! It's like this guy not only had optics but vision options as well!" Rev sped to another rock to hide but, "KSH!"

"X-ray vision? You're now an easy target Rev." Duck called out as he generated an orb and hurled it at Cluster but he dodged it. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Are you serious? Power orbs that are shaped like eggs?! Let me show you how big my ordinances are!" Cluster placed his grenade launcher upright on the ground and pressed a button. It shook and deployed into mortar mode and launched a grenade in the air. "Very funny. I can't tell whether I should laugh or run for my life." Duck exclaimed sarcastically until the grenade glowed and BOOM!

Hundreds of grenades coming in different types rained down onto the ground. "Mother." Duck nervously exclaimed. "BOMBARDMENT ON THA WAY!" Cluster laughed insanely as hundreds of explosions can be heard.

But when the smoke cleared, "Funny...that duck should have been blown up into a million pieces." Cluster went to examine the ground when, "Looking for me?" In the air, Duck quacked in and powered up some orbs. In response, Cluster grabbed his grenade launcher and got ready to fire. "Let me show you how an explosion should look like!" Duck launched his orbs as they burned and merged together into a flaming orb. And before Cluster can make his launch, "KLOONK!"

"Huh? A grenade jam?" Cluster checked his weapon but, "IOOM!"

The smoke cleared and a burnt Cluster staggered a bit and slumped onto the ground defeated. "A little backfire does the trick." Duck boasted when a chain linked pike chained him around! "You may have bombed my partner but I'll impale you a thousand times brutal!" Pike the Bulldog declared as he pulled Duck towards him. "Mother." Duck said his catchphrase again as Pike punched his face while nearby, Slam spun around avoiding the buzzsaws and missiles until he got close and punched Junkyard Dawg, ripped off his weapons activated from his harness and smashed him down. "You whippersnapper! If you think you can hit me hard, I'll return the favour tripling the pain!" He then activated his harness and the tanks and the gauntlet were activated. Attaching it and injecting himself, he growled and transformed.

"Rah?" Slam was stunned by this and, "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Rage mode and he's boiling hot and angry!" Rev warned Slam and, "JUNKYARD DAWG CRUSH!"

"Uh-Oh!" Slam now realized it. "POW!"

And nearby, Lexi is dodging Klawe Kat's electric slashes. "Gee, is it just me or are you slower than ever?" Lexi asked. "You're more annoying than our last encounter!" Klawe Kat replied as he delivered a kick! "KSH!" Lexi got kicked on the body as, "You ever heard of Savate?" Klawe then started kickboxing with his electric claws as Lexi's fight has become harder.

At the same time, Rev was still being pursued by the optic blasts as, "I could use some help over here! Somebody!" He sped shouted as he sped past Lexi as she dodged a laser. "That almost sliced my ears and hair!" She then took out a square-shaped mirror when Rev noticed it and an idea struck him. "Hope you don't mind if I borrow it!" He sped past Lexi again taking her mirror as Klawe Kat executed more kickboxing. And as for Rev, "Hey Helmet bird! Tired of missing your target! I'm standing in the open!" Beamy Buzzard was surprised. "That's right. Shoot first and ask questions laser! Ha! Ha! Get it? Get it?" Rev chuckled over it as Beamy Buzzard just fired away. "Wait! It's a trap!" Pike the Bulldog realized but too late, a focused beam was fired and Rev got the mirror ready as he used it to redirect the beam and, "IOOM!"

When the smoke cleared, the buzzard who's helmet appeared to have been destroyed plopped on the ground defeated. "Look at the bright side, your eyes are least in one piece and you can still see clearly soon enough." Rev sped talked when, "KZK!"

"AIEEEEE!" One touch on the tail feather ruffled the road runner's body shocking him. "Oops." Klawe Kat innocently exclaimed and then, "KSH!"

"You asked me whether I heard of savate? The answer is yes and there's more to come!" Gaining the upper hand, Lexi engaged in close combat as Klawe Kat made quick counters using his electric claws again until when he delivered a direct strike, Lexi suddenly grabbed his wrists and brought them down stabbing the ground with the claws. "I'm stuck!" Klawe Kat tried to remove his claws off but, "Deep down, I got you where I wanted." Lexi then delivered a kick. "KSH!"

And back to Slam, "JUNKYARD DAWG CRUSH AND KILL!" Slamming can be heard but Slam's being slammed about as the rage-induced dog grabbed him and started to crush him. "AGH!" Slam could feel the crush as down there, Pike is still punching Duck on the face. "Had enough?"

"Yes!" Duck replied and, "Now!" Rev sped kicked Pike on the face as he crashed onto the ground. He even dropped his pike as he staggered up to pick it up but Lexi kicked it aside and fired a brain blast knocking him out. "3 down. One more to go."

"And it looks like that doggy brute is going squash ole' Slam into a rubber ball!" Duck exclaimed as all could see Junkyard Dawg doing the crushing in rage. "Okay here's the plan. We need to downsize that monster and we do it in the big on brawn, low on brainpower style!" Rev sped talked as he sped and got Junkyard Dawg's attention by flying up and zipping past his face. He was able to get his attention as the brute threw Slam aside and went after Rev as Lexi and Duck tended to him. "You okay Slam?" Lexi asked. He gave her the thumbs up and pointed at something. "Why is he pointing at the tanks?" Duck asked. "I think he wants us to destroy them. Yes! They store that red liquid that appears to be his juice. When he injects himself with the liquid, it enrages him making him brutal and strong!" Lexi realized.

"And it's like the red liquid is some serum mixed with steroids." Duck added. "Probably. But we need high ground since the dog's behaviour is uncontrollable due to the amount of rage he has." said Lexi. "Ha! Leave that to me!"

And back to Rev, he flew around angering Junkyard further. He growled trying to grab him but missed every time. "Boy for a monster like you, you're as slow as a turtle and I know some from this aquatic planet and-"

"SLAM!"

A palm on the ground but when raised up, "JUNKYAD DAWG ANGRY!" He growled and looked around and then, "NOW!"

Duck quacked in the air and launched 2 power orbs shattering the tanks as the red serum spilled out. Lexi then jumped from behind a rock and fired a brain blast at the attached gauntlet destroying it. As a result, Junkyard Dawg returned to normal and passed out instantly. "YAH!" Slam cheered. "Nice work guys. Now let's go and find Ace and the others." said Lexi.

"Oh yes! Since I did most of the work." Duck boasted to himself. "And, hey! Wait for me!"

 **Back inside...**

"Come out, come out and play my little critters." Crime Boss Cleo taunted as she and her last 2 subordinates looked around.

From their hiding spot, "Okay, I have a plan but Ace and Stealth, try to distract them while I get to the controls." Tech told them. "Okay...but what are you gonna do?" Ace asked. "You'll see." Tech replied with a confident smile.

Back to the villains, "No sign of them. I bet they chicken out and leg it." said Mace. "Naw don't get too comfy. It's not like they'll just run away from a fight." Hacktor replied. "You're right about that part." Both turned to see Ace and Stealth jump out from their hiding place, drew their swords and landed right in front of them as both sides clashed. Melee weapons strike each other and dodging took place. "I'll take the purple laser sword wielding dog, you take the hacker dog."

"Sounds like a plan." They spilt up and likewise the dogs and with that, Tech made his move as he sneaked his way to the main computer. He took out a thumbdrive and prepared to attach it to the computer when, "BDEW! BDEW! BDEW! BDEW!" Tech jumped in fear as lasers rained down on him. "Naughty, naughty. No one gets in the way of my plan!" Crime Boss Cleo shouted as she controlled her mech by using the hands to lift a barrel and hurled it at Tech,

"KSH!"

"Ooooh. Squashed like a squash." The crime boss laughed as the barrel rolled off revealing a coyote reduced to mush. But thanks to his molecular regeneration, he soon was back to normal again. "My turn to squash you." He fired magnetic blasts at some metal frames, levitated them and hurled them at the crime boss's mech which took some hits and stumbled down. "Watch the fur!" She shouted as the shoulder mounted gatling cannons opened fired. Tech used some of the dusty and abandoned hardware to block the attacks but they got shredded in a short amount of time.

"5 minutes to launch." A computerized voice announced as rumbling took place and the nuclear missiles are powered up and primed for launch. "Tech! We're running out of time!" Ace called out as Mace hooked his chest. "KSH!"

"Hey doc. Watch it!" Ace fired a laser blast which hit him hard. "You're pathetic! All you can do is use a sword and shoot lasers?! You have power but my fighting capabilities are far superior than yours! Prepare for your demise!" Mace Winduny started spinning his laser sword as it spun faster and faster and then, "VMMM!"

"WHOA!" Ace dodged an energy disc as Mace launched another. Ace dodged it again and activated his Guardian Strike Sword as it fired an energy blast but Mace used his spinning weapon to block it like a shield. "Ha! No one can defeat me! I'm so undefeatable! For a long time, many fought me but got sent to the hospital! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Mace laughed as he used his wrist laser gun and fired some shots. Ace noticing this switched his sword into blade mode and blocked them. "Not good! Can my Guardian Strike Sword do more than just shoot energy blasts?" Ace wondered as he tapped on one part of the blade when it activated into something new!

"WHIR-KSH!"

"Now I've unlocked something! Guardian Strike Sword! FULL POWER!" The sword fired a not one but 5 energy blasts that combined into one powerful KO attack. "What in the world?" Before Mace can counter it, "IOOM!"

The smoke cleared as Mace coughed a bit and, "I...I...I never lose! I..." He then fell on the ground defeated. "Man, I still have to be careful with my sword." Ace thought when, "AH!" Stealth just crashed right beside him as Hacktor approached him. He appears to be using an electro two headed battle axe as his main melee weapon on one hand and a triple barrelled rotary plasma rifle as his range weapon on the other hand. "I always know you're weak Sylth."

"It's Stealth now. I'm no longer who you think."

"Stupid cat. It's like you had memory loss! You can't do things right during the time when the queen tries to dethrone that canary!" Hacktor stated.

"Whatever! You always are the royal guard for that birdface and then you disappeared. Now, you joined a gang of hooligans to help them nuke a city!" Stealth stated back. "What has gotten into you?"

"3 words. I don't care. Now die!" Keeping his range weapon, Hacktor charged and swung his electro battle axe but Stealth double kick his guts off as he grabbed his Ninja Power Sword and transformed it into a naginata. He leapt at Hacktor as he countered his attack. Both fighters swung their heavy melee weapons at each other as Ace decided to help but, "Ace! This is my fight! Help Tech!" Stealth called out as Ace turned to see him having difficulty engaging Crime Boss Cleo's mech and trying to plant the thumbdrive into the main computer.

"2 minutes to launch." The computerized voice announced as the silo doors opened up. "Oh boy! My plan's working like clockwork!" Crime Boss Cleo cheered as she grabbed Tech. "Darn it! I'm stuck!" He exclaimed as the thumbdrive he's holding onto dropped off. Fortunately, "Got it!" Ace then looked at the main computer as he headed to it. "Oh no you don't!" the crime boss piloted her mech and managed to grab Ace but, "Hope she doesn't see this coming. One last ace upon my sleeve." Simple summary, Ace threw the thumbdrive at the main computer.

Also, "WHIR-VEEOW!"

"Hey guys! We took out 5 of those rowdy and now, let's finish the mission!" Duck announced right after the quantum quack usage as the Loonatics attacked the mech with everything they've got.

"BDOW! KSH! KLANG!"

"Hey! Watch the paintwork!" Crime Boss Cleo shouted as the shoulder mounted gatling cannons opened fired but Slam generated tornadoes and they burst right through the weapons. "KSH! KSH!"

"Oh come on!" the kitten whined as the lower arm mounted gatling cannons revved up their cylinders but, "IOOM! IOOM!"

"Oopsie." Duck exclaimed as the crime boss noticed that there's tar clogging the barrels. "Some dirty trick!" She exclaimed. "But I also have a few." The hands of the mech while still binding Ace and Tech were launched! "Uh oh." said Slam as, "KSH!"

"Gotta blaze! Rev sped with the fist chasing him. "I never thought her toy had rocket powered fists." Tech described while the fist chased Rev.

Then, "Guys, we're running out of time! Look!" Lexi pointed at the main computer in which the screen shows 30 seconds. The nuclear missiles powered and started to launch. "Yes! Yes! Meltdown to Acmetropolis!" Crime Boss Cleo cheered when, "Hey cute, adorable, furry kitten. Is this yours?" Her smile faded as Rev sped up to the mech and jumped up landing beside the cockpit. For the rocket fist, "KSH!"

It was a critical hit as the mech broke down into scrap metal as the kitten found herself sitting on a spare cushion. "Which appears to be her safety feature." said Tech as Ace fired a laser beam destroying the fist binding him while Lexi brain blasted the other fist binding Ace. And then, "Oh no! 5 seconds left!" Duck exclaimed and then, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and bye bye.

"Doomsday has come upon you Loonatics!" Crime Boss Cleo cheered when suddenly, "Initiating shutdown."

"WHAT?" The kitten shouted as the nuclear missiles immediately got back in their original position and the silo doors closed. Seeing this, "Oh look at the time, I have a getaway to make." Hacktor threw a knife at the ceiling. It exploded as debris came crashing down. Stealth braced for impact when, "WHIR-VEEOW!"

"WHIR-VEEOW!"

"Thank me later for saving your life." Duck told Stealth as he pat him on the shoulder. As for the crime boss, "But...how..."

"Yeah Tech, how? Does it have to do with the thumbdrive?" Ace asked. "Exactly. I was working on a virus that can reverse the activation of machines through shutdowns, going offline and turning them off. And through the thumbdrive, the virus reversed the activation of the launch and resotred everything back in order." Tech explained. The crime boss was furious. "That's a dirty trick! You fools have foiled me dirty!"

"Oh come on kitty. You and your gang played rowdy and dirty with us. And you know how we took you down? We played by your game in a more proficient manner." Lexi answered as the crime boss was rendered silent.

 **(Pink Triangle)**

"Once again, you have saved the city and foiled another destructive attempt." Zadavia told the Loonatics back in HQ. "All the members of the Rowdy Street Petz are behind bars kept in a single cell each to prevent rowdiness."

"Except for one." Stealth added. "I know. When Hacktor reappears, we will be ready for him. Zadavia out."

After the hologram switched off, "It was strange that Hacktor fled right after the plan was thwarted." Tech spoke up. "I know. What if he was a member of the gang for a temporary time?" Stealth replied. "I also thought the same when I saw him flee. You think he's just a decoy for us?" Ace wondered.

"If he is, who knows which organization he actually is from." said Lexi.

"We thwarted 2 villainous attempts that are the same. Destruction of our city. So what games are the bad players playin with us?" Ace asked.

* * *

 **Somewhere in an alley...**

"Just like before, we were close but again, the Loonatics foiled it my queen."

"Understood Hacktor. Seems like our adversaries are more tenacious as I thought. But no matter, my plans for domination will proceed on. Return to HQ at once."

"Understood my queen."

"One thing's for sure, they must not know of not just my domination plan but our presence. Everything's in motion just as I've planned."

* * *

 **Profiles**

 **The Rowdy Street Petz are a notorious, rowdy gang that had been operating in secrecy for some time even before the Loonatics were formed. It's clearly unknown of their criminal activities in the past but their recent activity of nuking a city was one, catastrophic disaster yet foiled by the Loonatics.**

 **Members**

 **1\. Crime Boss Cleo**

 **The head honcho of the gang. Despite being a kitten, she has a sadistic behaviour in her plan to nuke Acmetropolis and often whines when she's either losing a fight or her plans being foiled. She's never seen sitting on her soft, high tech hovering cushion which somehow transforms into a combat mech with laser gatling cannons mounted on the shoulders and lower arms along with a spare cushion for safety should the mech get destroyed. Descendant of Cleo, aka Pussyfoot.**

 **2\. Mace Winduny**

 **Always seen standing with the crime boss and serving as her second-in-command, Mace Winduny is a tough, brutal combatant who boasted that he's undefeatable until Ace blasted him with a full power attack from his Guardian Strike Sword. His main weapon consists of a purple, laser sword that can slice metal, spin into an energy shield and launch energy discs via spinning. He also used a wrist mounted laser gun on his right hand. Descendant of Marc Anthony.**

 **3\. Klawe Kat**

 **When it comes to fights, the cat fights and talks at the same time, he easily gets insulted which made him furious enough to fight harder with his signature electric claws and his proficiency in Savate. Descendant of Claude Cat.**

 **4, Junkyard Dawg**

 **The gang's techie. He spent his life using various junk to craft his weapons and a certain red serum created by himself in which when injected into his body, he turns into a rage, induced brute with massive strength, stamina and endurance. However, tiring himself renders him vulnerable enough to be downsized. Descendant of Barnyard Dawg.**

 **5\. Beamy Buzzard**

 **He doesn't talk at all. He just shoots various optics from his high tech helmet and it's a pleasure for him to shoot around rowdily. Descendant of Beaky Buzzard.**

 **6\. Pike the Bulldog and Cluster the Terrier**

 **These dogs are a tag team sometimes and often fight solo. Pike takes his role seriously and his main weapon is a chain-linked pike that can fire energy blasts, launch the pike head for a surprise bind his opponents using the chains. Cluster on the other hands wields a high tech grenade launcher that can launch various ordinances like plasma grenades and cluster bombs. He can even put it in mortar mode. Both dogs are descendants of Spike the Bulldog and Chester the Terrier.**

 **7\. Hacktor the Bulldog**

 **This large bulldog recently joined the gang to help them in their destructive, master plan to nuke Acemtropolis. Was revealed to be working with Queen Grannicus at the end and is a skilled warrior wielding his electro battle axe and his triple barrelled rotary plasma rifle for battle. Known also to hack into top secret data skilfully. Descendant of Hector the Bulldog**

* * *

 **Whew! Took me long enough to get it done! Episode 3 will be out soon...(Yeah, cut the summary short for the sake of time...)**


	3. Waves of Change

**Episode 3: Waves of Change**

* * *

 **Acemtropolis Subterranean Prison...**

Every villain that the Loonatics fought in the past are incarnated in this high-class prison facility. Escape is almost impossible except for the one time when Mastermind swiped a pen and technologically turned it into a robot which played it's part to break her out for vengeance.

As of now, most villains are doing nothing but being bored out of their minds for being locked up for a long time.

"I'm so bored!" Drake Sypher complained.

"Oh shut up you doofus! I'm stuck in an empty cell with nothing!" Weather Vane complained.

"Everyone is..." Rupes Oberon aka the Keyboard Man groaned in agreement.

All sighed in unhappiness as right in the middle at the end, Adolpho who's in his fish bowl prison is watching all this. "Those vile villains sure know to feel unmotivated! Ha! I kinda feel like they're all pathetic knowing that they've crossed paths with those crittertics but got busted!"

 **Below...**

"I must admit. I feel like a model prisoner since I got access to read those science books even though they removed all the paper clips and stapler bullets." Mastermind is seen reading a book while sitting on a comfortable couch. Her cell is the same one she was in when she was first introduced.

As she flipped to the next page, a rumbling sound shook the whole place. The security guard was affected by the rumbling as he struggled to keep his balance but made an accidental mistake. "CLICK!"

The force field instantly was deactivated. "Thanks for letting me out." Mastermind thanked him as she used her powers to take his weapon and used the console's systems attaching them to the weapon part by part and soon enough, "VEEOW!"

"IOOM!"

"I'd love to stay and chat but it's breakout time!" Mastermind laughed and left the place.

At the same time, "What was that rumbling?" The Ringmaster asked as all felt it. "It looks like an earthquake!" Time Skip guessed. As the rumbling gets louder and dangerous, "FSK! FSK! FSK! FSK!"

"Oh boy! We're free!" Cluster the Terrier as one by one, every villain is out of their prison space. "My, my, my, who is bold enough to break us out?" Otto the Odd wondered when the door to their prison got blasted. "Everybody out on bad behaviour!"

"Mastermind!" Weather Vane recognized as the villains gathered before her. "Well it seems we owe you for this." said Massive when security guards started gathering before them. "Hold your position and ensure none of them escape!" A guard ordered. "Oh yeah. Now that we're out, we're powered up again!" Massive then took action. "Now half of you go underground and half of you fly high and hard!" Massive unleashed his gravikinesis as half of the guard were forced underground breaking the floor and the other half were thrown up in the air breaking through the ceiling. "The way is clear!" Professor Zane exclaimed. "Good. Let's make it our utmost priority to get out of this dump and go into hiding so that we can all plan our next move to destroy the Loonatics!" Mastermind declared.

"Uh, I have a question. Who made you leader?" Sypher asked. All stared at him as Mace Winduny and Pike the Bulldog growled at him. "Never mind."

"Good. Let's move!" Mastermind ordered as the villains cheered and started wrecking havoc in the prison while escaping.

Speaking of which. Only one did not escape. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm stuck inside a fish bowl which serves as my prison!" Adolpho complained but somehow, the rumbling became even more unstable to the point that, "Wait a minute. Is it just me or is the entire dump breaking apart?" The next thing it happened, walls crashed down. Ceilings crashed down and the floors collapsed. And then, the fishbowl tumbled out and, "SPOOLSH!" As for the prison, it collapsed into rubble completely.

Underwater, "Finally I'm free!" Adolpho then noticed something. "Oh it's you guys." Yup, his 4 mutated dolphin subordinates. "I guess your sonar waves are loud enough to tear the prison apart. Anyway, now that you got me out, let's finish what we started and this time, it's gonna be different! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **A few days later...**

"To start the day, a morning job in the park." Ace is seen going for a job with Tech and Duck. "I could use some physical training since I mostly stayed indoors too long." said Tech. "Yup. Toying with your techie toys and games." said Duck.

"And you often watch too much Basherball and Weather forecasts indoors." Tech replied as they jogged around for some time.

After that, the trio can be seen jogging by Acmetropolis Beach. "Ah, you guys can view the sun, the sand and the sea." said Ace. "Oh yes. I see them all and whoa!" Duck stopped jogging as Ace and Tech noticed that as they halted.

At the beach, a female duck is on lifeguard duty wearing a red one-piece strapless swimsuit and sitting on a high chair on guard. Her feathers are pastel yellow, her legs and beak are a lighter shade of orange, "And a nice beak like mine..." Duck added as he teleported out of sight.

"Oh boy..." Ace and Tech sighed as at the lifeguard post, the female is looking through the beach with her binoculars when, "WHIR-VEEOW!"

"Hey there sexy, lifeguard duty on schedule huh?" Duck was behind as she turned around. "Whoa! You surprised me!" She exclaimed getting off the high chair as Ace and Tech showed up. "He got carried away did he?"

"He just startled me." The lifeguard replied when, "Wait, you guys are the Loonatics!" The lifeguard was most impressed to meet the heroes. "Call me Danger Duck and you?"

"Oh. Tidal. Tidal Russo." The lifeguard introduced herself. "Such a beautiful name..." Duck complimented to himself with a smile while placing his hands on his chest as his face turned red. Noticing this, "Hey Tech, Duck needs a lifesaver to save his loving heart!" Ace smirked to Tech and they snickered. "Oh somebody save me! I'm drowning in love!" Tech mimicked Duck's voice and did the drowning act as they snickered some more even trying to contain their laughter. As for Duck, he never took notice of it as, "Alright, I gotta go on patrol. See you guys again." Tidal walked away as, "See you again Tidal." Duck waved to her and she waved back. "She just waved back at me..." And finally, "THUD!"

""Ouch. Who would have guessed that Duck found and fainted in love at the first sight in the morning." Tech exclaimed. And then since they can't contain it any longer, he and Ace burst out in laughter as they headed back to HQ dragging a lovesick Duck.

 **Back at HQ...**

"Mix light and well...hmmm..." Stealth is at the kitchen cooking scrambled eggs for breakfast. He had already toasted the bread through the ray burner at a decent timing, grilled wedges of tomatoes and fried chopped mushrooms on the high tech platform stove. Just then, Lexi entered the kitchen. "Smells good Stealth! What'cha cooking?"

"See for yourself." Stealth replied as she noticed the prepared food. "This is all that's left to be made well done and it'll be ready in no time! Even for those who went for the jog."

"Well let's hope Slam doesn't smell a thing from here." Lexi stated. "Any why's that?" Stealth asked as she whispered something through his ear and it shocked him. "Sufferin Succotash...keep him busy please."

"It'll be a pleasure Stealth Ramsay." Lexi chuckled while joking with him and left the kitchen as Stealth continued his cooking.

 **And then...**

The door opened up as Ace, Tech and the lovesick Duck showed up. "Hey guys. I heard jogging is good for the body since it increased speed and stamina gradually so how was it?" Rev sure knows how to speed up and ask questions as, "Is Duck sick and burning?"

"Yup. Burning hot from meeting an attractive lifeguard of his species." Tech replied as he and Ace laughed and Rev even joined in. "Whoa! What's with the commotion?" Lexi asked as she had just shown up and, "Uh guys? Why is Duck all red and-" Ace quickly whispered to Lexi everything and, "Oh my gosh. That's actually sweet."

"I know...right?" Duck stammered as he gave a wide smile when the alarm rang. "Move it guys! Let's get serious now!" Ace ordered as Stealth showed up. "Breakfast anyone?"

"BAM!"

Slam finally showed up hungry breaking through the wall and licking his lips. "Yummy."

 **(Purple Triangle)**

At the meeting room as the Loonatics had their breakfast. "Your cooking is amazing!" Ace described as he took a bite of the scrambled eggs. "Most impressive. Heh, even Slam is gorging about." Tech stated as Slam can be chomping down a lot of eggs, toast and vegetables when the holographic projection was activated and Zadavia and Optimatus appeared.

"Loonatics. Things are how do we say it...it's starting to get from bad to worse." Zadavia stated. "How bad to worse?" Lexi asked. "A few days ago, the Acmetropolis Subterranean Prison has surprisingly...

"Been destroyed." Optimatus finished her sentence as all stopped. "That's impossible! The most secured prison facility was destroyed in days?!" Tech exclaimed. "Not days. In an hour in a day." He stated. "Then that means-"

"Yes Tech. Every villain encountered in the past has broken out. No traces of them. No evidence and no lead from all of them." Zadavia explained. "How did this happen?" Lexi asked. "The one thing we know for sure is through this footage." Optimatus keyed in some inputs and a footage of the prison facility is seen. "Gee Doc. I never expected it to collapse in minutes." said Ace. "Wait a minute...what is that?" Duck asked pointing at something. "Zoom in closer. I think we have a lead on one of the villains." Stealth suggested as, "Hey...who ate all my toast?" Slam smiled sheepishly at him. "Sufferin Succotash! Why I'm gonna-"

"Easy Stealth. Okay, has the footage been zoomed?" Ace asked. The footage did show it to them. "A dolphin?" Stealth exclaimed. "Adolpho!" Ace stated. "That ill-mannered, crazed dolphin nearly tried to bring Acmetropolis to it's watery grave back then!" Lexi explained to Stealth. "Well it appears we have a mutated dolphin to put back in the fish bowl right?" Ace asked Zadavia and Optimatus. "Based on the footage, we can see that there can be a lead on this villain. Therefore, it is vital to recapture the mutated dolphin before he plots his next natural disaster themed plan." Zadavia spoke out. "The other villains can wait but still, we'll do what we can to get a lead on all of them." Optimatus assured to the Loonatics. "No problem. We'll fish the dolphin out and put him back in the aquarium!" Ace assured to him. "One more thing to notify, due to the fact that you're dealing with an aquatic villain, Duck shall be team leader for this mission. Zadavia out."

As the transmission ended, "Did she say, I be the team leader? Me? YES! YES! YES!" Duck went hyper enough to quantum quack around HQ. "I don't get it. Why did she nominated Duck to lead us?" Tech asked. "From what I know from our last encounter with Adolpho, his powers become incredibly enhanced when combined with water." Lexi recalled. "Yeah...I also recall planning to team you 2 up on certain missions like this one!" Ace recalled. "Besides, it's only for this mission Duck becomes team leader."

"And yet he can't sit down for not even a minute." Stealth described his behaviour as he shook his head while Duck quantum quacked a bit more until, "Okay guys. As team leader, we got a mutated dolphin to put on the hook of the fishing rod! Now, let's not jet, LET'S SWIM!"

 **(Orange Triangle)**

"I gotta admit the part when you said that we'll go for a swim is sensible." said Tech. "And I gotta admit the fact that you new aquatic toy is technologically useful underwater." said Duck. "Of course it is! My Typhoon Attack Ultrasub 7000 or TAU 7000 for short is the state of the art submarine designed for recon! Oh yeah! 8 torpedo launchers, twin ballistic missile launcher for surface attacks, anti-missile flare launchers, a twin barrelled defence rear turret, fishing net launchers, a cloaking device and a sonar radar dish!" Tech boasted with pride as the scene reveals the submarine underwater swimming by.

Now inside, the Loonatics are enjoying the aquatic view especially Stealth. "Sufferin Succotash! Imagine the dishes I can cook! Fish and Chips, grilled salmon with lemon sauce, fried-"

"Save your culinary ideas for later. You're making Slam so hungry he may bust his way out of the submarine and catch some bites." Lexi advised him as she gestured her thumb at Slam who's drooling a lot. "On the other hand, I would like to imagine what it'll be like if you can cook up a seafood buffet or a banquet or even a feast for us all as a way of celebration if ever we catch that rascally dolphin alive!" Rev sped talk to Stealth as at the front, Ace and Duck are with Tech looking at the map. "Seems calm and quiet underwater..." said Ace. "Yeah...I bet our adversary is cooking up an evil plot." said Duck. "Maybe I'll give the sonar radar dish a spin. It will detect sonar waves since dolphins emit them for communication." Tech pressed a black, square button and on top of the sub at the front, a radar dish was activated and it started scanning around. Back inside, "Okay, we'll soon get a lead on-"

"Whoa Tech, do you see what I see?" Ace noticed it as on the screen. "Not one but 4 sonar wave signals emitting from 4 directions." Tech stated. "And they're coming right for us fast!" Duck noticed as the signals are getting close but then, "They stopped. Right close to us." Tech noticed now. "But why?" Ace asked when suddenly, "Guys! We're under attack!" Lexi's sonic hearing proved to be useful as the submarine suddenly got struck on the upper left side. Next, the lower right side. Then, the lower left side and finally, the upper right side. "Adolpho's 4 fish minions are behind this!" said Duck. "Now what do I do about it?"

All stared at Duck as Ace quickly whispered some words to him and then, "Aha! I got it now! Ace, Lexi and Stealth. You guys suit up with me and we'll deal with their sonar attacks! The rest of you, keep the submarine in one piece because we really need it for the rest of the mission!"

"Sure thing..." said Tech as the group suited up and went to the back of the sub. There inside, "I'm gonna open the rear hatch to release you underwater. Now." The hatch opened up flooding the bay up but the group swam out and soon enough, 2 of Adolpho's minions are seen while the other 2 are at the front as inside the sub, "It appears we're ambushed in a 4 directional attack! If you don't mind, I can be assigned a role to at least catch a whopper on those deranged dolphins!" Rev sped talked to Tech. "Sure. Net them." Tech pressed a button and a hatch opened up. "The fishing net launchers are now operational for some 'fishing'." said Tech as Revs sped his way up and once there, "It's fishing time! Take that! And that! And that!" Rev started the launching as the 2 mutated dolphins seeing this started dodging them.

At the same time, one of the mutated dolphins swan at Stealth as it's fins morphed into bladed fins! It clashed with Stealth attempting to strike him but he blocked all his attacks until, "VEEOW!"

A laser blast struck him on the side. "Gotcha covered!" Ace swam up and used his Guardian Strike Sword delivering a slash. The mutated dolphin felt it as it charged towards him but, "KICK!"

"Not so tough now huh?" said Stealth as near them, Lexi swam to the other one and instead of attacking it, "Check it out! I'm gonna put up a dolphin show!" She hitched a ride angering the dolphin as it struggled to shake her off. Lexi held on forcing it to swim around. "This is getting dizzy..." She thought until she saw a reef. "On second thought..." She let go and the mutated dolphin not knowing she's off crashed onto the reef. "Nice move Lexi! I'll finish it! Feel the power of my aqua dense beam!" Duck powered up and fired a mixture of orange and blue beam of energy destroying the reef and damaging the mutated dolphin. It let out a cry of anger and rammed at Duck. The other one then slapped him with it's tail. "I got this!" Lexi unleashed her brain blast as in a different environment, the blast was emitted in a shockwave form that struck the dolphins and some of the reefs and rocks.

All this forced the mutated dolphins to retreat. "How short it is..." Tech noticed from the scanner as he pressed a button and the hatch opened up allowing Ace, Stealth, Lexi and Duck to swim in.

Once all had regrouped, "You find it odd that they easily swam away?" Ace asked. "Yeah. But don't worry, the sonar radar dish is still online. I can track their sonar signals from them and thus, we have a lead."

"Very good! Let's swim!" Duck ordered.

 **(Orange Triangle)**

"It's been 2 hours since we're still tracking their signal..." Tech reported. "Anything on the map?" Duck asked. "Wait, there is something on the map."

"Argh! Radda Lab!" Slam exclaimed. "Yeah. An undersea lab and it's said it was abandoned when the meteor hit the planet causing it's destruction." Tech analysed the data and, "Dock the sub in the lab." Duck ordered. "And stay with it while the rest of us explore and investigate the lab since this is where the signal was tracked until it ended." Ace added. "Hey...I was suppose to be in charge!" Duck complained. "Just adding assistance Duck." Ace replied with a smile.

 **(Yellow Triangle)**

The Loonatics sans Tech swam into the lab. They swam past rooms and labs abandoned and covered with algae. There are even some skeletons floating aimlessly. "It's like as if it's haunted." said Duck. "Wait, I'm picking up an anomaly. At the top floor." Lexi sensed. Ace gave the signal as the group swam through a hole up to the next level. There, they swam around exploring the place until they found another hole leading up to the next level. "No security...it's very unusual." said Stealth. "Maybe the enemy is either planning an ambush on us or decided to strike from the murky shadows or how about they're reinforcing the place to prevent us from swimming up to the next level!" Rev sped talked. "We may never know. Let's get to the top fast." said Duck.

 **After a while...**

At last, the top level. From the water, all resurfaced. "It's not flooded completely." Lexi noticed. Then, "Oh look! A computer system that's half submerged! Maybe we can get intel on Adolpho's schemes!" Rev sped talked. All got out of the water and headed to it. There, Rev checked the controls and pressed buttons. After a while, "What's that machine in the screen?" Ace asked as it only showed digitalized schematics.

"That's none of your meddling business ya chumpatics!" All turned to see Adolpho and his minions. "Adolpho! Scheming to flood Acmetorpolis again huh? Duck asked. "Oh my. You guys know your detective work well. But too late! I was bested the last time. This time, fool-proof plan! Boys, shake this place apart!" The 4 mutated dolphins split up and swam to the side walls in which there are 2 red buttons on the walls each. Using their noses, they pressed them and the lab started shaking violently.

"What's going on?" Ace asked. "Oh I'll tell you what's going on. The entire underwater lab...is the machine itself!" Adolpho revealed as he and his minions laughed and swam out of sight. Then, a timer appeared on the screen. "90 seconds!" Rev exclaimed. "Radda out!" Slam added. "Gotcha bug guy!" Ace fired a focused laser cutting a hole which allowed the flow of water in. "Quick! Swim through it!" Ace ordered but, "Don't worry pal. Grab onto me!" Duck ordered as all clung it him and he quantum quacked everyone out of the danger zone.

 **Back at the sub...**

"Why is the lab shaking violently?!" Tech panicked while configuring the controls when the rest of the Loonatics quacked in through Duck. "About time!" Tech drove the sub out as he pressed a button and the sub sped up escaping the lab just in time it released a massive explosion so massive the ocean shook, the waves rocked and all marine life felt it.

Now in the sub, "What kind of machine did Adolpho build in playing a part of his schemes?" Lexi asked. "He mentioned the lab is the machine itself but I don't understand why he just blew the place up." Ace added. "Well, maybe we can find the answer in HQ. Time to resurface to land!" Tech got the sub manoeuvring.

Soon enough, the sub resurfaced. "Finally some good quality fresh air." Lexi exclaimed when her sonic hearing was activated. "Something's not right." All looked around. "We don't see anything." Tech stated until he thought of something. "I need binoculars." Rev sped off and handed him one. Using it, "Let me extend the range and vision." Tech looked around and, "WHAT IN THE WORLD?!"

"What is it Tech?" Ace asked. Tech handed him the binoculars and, "Yikes."

Through the binoculars, a massive tsunami is heading it's way and on the tsunami, "I see Adolpho and his aquatic goons riding on that giant wave."

"The machine is the lab and he pulled the trigger to execute his plan!" Lexi realized. "Whirlpools don't work the last time because it's time consuming and we exploited into his plans." said Tech.

"And that giant wave is so massive that if it reaches the city, everything is all washed up in one, clean sweep!" Rev stated fast and in anxiety. "We gotta do something fast and before that giant wave turn Acmetropolis into Atlantis!" Ace exclaimed. "I have to agree. We gotta coordinate ourselves into 2 things. Evacuation and Stalling." said Duck. "Now you're talking, if possible, I'll fly back to HQ and get some new weapons ready for usage." Tech request. "Let me guess, the Retrofrost Master Blaster?"

"How did you know?"

"Duck and I saw you tinkering the Retrofire Master Blaster 2 days ago in which you were hoping to make a counterpart in this weapon elementally." Rev sped talked nudging Duck to agree with him. "As leader of the team, Tech and Rev, go and get the toys for us all. Let's hope they can stop the tsunami. Stealth, Slam and I shall go to the beach and organize evacuation plans."

"You're saying this because you want to see that hot lifeguard again right?" Ace asked. Duck said nothing. His face turned red and everyone started laughing at him. "QUIET!" He quacked in frustration. "I said nothing about seeing her." He denied but Ace and Lexi can tell and, "As for you 2, this is gonna be difficult but whatever you do, buy all of us some time and put up a dolphin show with Adolpho!"

"Hold on, you want us to go to the tsunami and stall the dolphins?" Lexi asked. "How are we gonna do that?" Ace looked at the tsunami again. Then, "Hey Lexi, you ever done surfing?"

 **Soon enough...**

"Now this is gonna be fun!" Lexi exclaimed as she and Ace surfed to the tsunami. Behind them, Tech got his jetpack ready as he and Rev flew back to HQ. As for the sub, it was on autopilot mode taking the rest of the Loonatics to the beach to warn the people about the tsunami.

Now for the 2 rabbits, "Those Hoverboards are neat! Good for surfing on land and sea!" Ace exclaimed as they surfed to the tsunami. There, Adolpho and his minions are riding on it together. "Alright boys, soon we'll submerge this city for our future! We'll rule the oceans and all the marine life will make me ruler and you guys my top elite subordinates! Yeah!" Adolpho cheered when one of his minions noticed Ace and Lexi and got his attention. "Heh! Thinking they can stop me huh? Alright boys, you know the drill!"

The 4 mutated dolphin nodded at each other and swam to the duo. Ace and Lexi engaged them with range attacks while maintaining their balance. From the tsunami, "Heh! One thing's for sure, those dumbatics don't know that I control the giant wave! The underwater lab that triggered the explosion was linked to my sonar all along even before they tracked me. That way, I can guide this wave and wash the city clean off everything! Yeah! This is one flawless plan!" Adolpho thought proudly as he continued to watch the fight.

 **Meanwhile...**

Tech and Rev reached HQ in time and headed to the lab. There, they can see the incomplete weapons on a assembly table and, "This lab is a huge mess! Too much metal, too much loose components and too much electronics all in piles mixed together! How are we gonna get them ready in time?!" Rev sped talked. "Relax buddy, here are the schematics. Just zip around and find them while I do the assembly." Tech assured as he gave him the blueprints and got to work while Rev sped and searched the piles around.

 **(Green Triangle)**

"So far, so good." Tidal was viewing the beach through her binoculars when she caught sight of a submarine resurfacing. "Huh? What's going on?" She thought when, "WHIR-VEEOW!"

"Hel-lo Tidal! Hope you don't mind but can you get everyone to leave the beach?" Duck requested while trying to use a manlier voice to impress her also making Slam and Stealth smack their foreheads in embarrassment. "Ughgahahrada!"

"I know..." Stealth agreed when rumbling shook the beach as civilians felt it. "Oh no...Ace? Any luck?" Duck asked via communicator on his arm guard. "No luck Duck. The tsunami is halfway to the city and we still can't slow him down!" Ace contacted back. "Plus, it seems our maniac dolphin was controlling the wave and his lackeys are slowing us down!"

"I see..." Duck then looked at the sea and soon enough, "What in the world? You guys aren't kidding!" Tidal looked to her right and switched on the alarm. A kind of alarm to warn everyone at the beach about the tsunami. In an instant, everyone heard it, saw it and panic has risen as everyone stampeded their way out. "Slam! You know what to do!" Stealth drew his Ninja Power Sword and did some guidance while Slam went around the beach to help up some of the people. At the same time, Ace and Lexi surfed back meeting up with Duck and Tidal. "I hope Tech's done with his new toys, the tsunami is getting close!" Ace told them and, "So you're Tidal? Duck often mentions you!" Lexi shook her hand and, "You were right Ace." She whispered to him as they snickered together. "Okay...what is going on between me and him?" Tidal asked while gesturing to Duck who's lost in his world. "Nothing!" The bunnies replied as Stealth and Slam met up with them. "We evacauted the beach so far but the city's in chaos over the giant wave!" Stealth reported. "Ahdacoming!" Slam exclaimed and yes, it's extremely close.

At the sea, "Oh yeah! Get ready ya chumpatics! I hope you can breath underwater! HAHAHAHA!" Adolpho laughed as the tsunami is near the city. Then, "Hope we're not too late!" Tech and Rev landed down via jetpack and threw everyone a small miniature Frisbee. "Same function as the fire variant." said Ace as he squeezed it twice and a replica of the fire variant was activated. The only difference is the colour white replaces the colour orange. Everyone else activated the new toys even Slam learnt it from his previous encounter with the fire variant. "Freeze it all!" Duck ordered as all opened fired ice beams at the tsunami while Tidal watched their teamwork. "And why hasn't she evacuated?" Duck thought as everyone continued to concentrate their ice on the tsunami. The beams of ice froze around the wave as everyone focused fired on it.

As it goes one, "Is it just me or is the wave so gigantic that it still keeps coming towards us and the city?!" Rev sped talked as, "Suffein Succotash! We're doomed!" Stealth exclaimed as the giant tsunami is an inch away from the city. "Goodbye Acmetropolis! Goodbye Losertics!" Adolpho mocked in confidence.

Everyone braced for impact dropping the weapons as smaller waves were formed from the big one and they had just crashed onto the beach first when, "FLSH!"

"They stopped?" Ace noticed. Then all looked behind and gasped.

"Too long I kept this hidden from everyone." Tidal stepped forth into the water up to her knees and unknowingly manipulated the waves to subside. "Amazing..." Duck was lovesick and the others were stunned at his reaction to this. At the same time, "What is that girl doing?" Adolpho demanded to know as Tidal's eyes glowed blue and then, raised up a massive wall of water so high that, "Aw bummer!" Adolpho had realized because soon enough, "SPLOOSH!"

In an instant, the giant tsunami has been brought down and "PLSH!" All looked behind to see Adolpho and his 4 minions on land. "My plan was flawless! How can this happen?!"

"Washed up huh?" Duck spoke to them. "Remind the cops to get a fish tank big enough to house all 5 of them."

 **(Orange Triangle)**

"Excellent work Loonatics. The police have kept Adolpho and his minions in the aquarium for a time being until they have rebuilt the prison facility destroyed before." Zadavia briefed them. "Did I do a good job as team leader today?" Duck asked proudly. "Well...you are not bad out there. Knowing how to organize the team well especially when underwater. Glad I put you for that role but being a team leader also means you also have to take things seriously instead of flirting with that lifeguard you recently met."

"Wait a minute, HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Duck panicked in shock as the male members laughed at him. Even Zadavia and Optimatus laughed along. "One of you probably spilled the beans to the superiors..." Duck mumbled at his teammates. "Anyway, we are still trying to track down the remaining villains that escaped before." Optimatus stated. "In the meantime, you can all ease yourselves for today. Zadavia out." As the holograms disappeared, Lexi showed up. "Check this out guys! You may enter Tidal."

Duck gasped at the sight of Tidal, now wearing the Loonatic uniform and it has blue accents around her body as shown through the blue triangle at the front. Upon wearing her uniform, her feathers became blue to match it. "What a beauty..." Duck thought and fainted. Everyone laughed at him again and, "Now we need to get some insights. Tidal, how did get your powers in playing with water?" Ace asked. "In a more accurate explanation Ace, her powers revolving around water is known as Hydrokinesis." Tech explained. "The ability to generate and manipulate H2O in many unique ways! I think I can think of many or-"

"Shut your beak Rev! Let her talk." Stealth suggested as all stared at her. Tidal took a deep breath. "Going for a morning swim before I begin my lifeguard duties was the first thing I do always." She began. "And on that day, I saw it hit the ocean while I was in the middle of my swim."

"The meteor..." Ace exclaimed. "The impact was so great I was washed away from it and I felt energies and water merging into my body. After that, I was washed onto the beach and there, I discovered my powers."

"But why did you hide it in plain sight from everyone?" Lexi asked. "Well...you know getting powers would either put you in isolation from society or make you a target for people to get their hands on the power you have." Tidal replied.

Well, the story is finished because, "Tidal Russo. Today, you're one of us now, you're part of the Loonatics!" Ace declared. All cheered especially Lexi and Duck. "I get to spend more time with her!" He thought. "And finally, I am no longer the only female in this team! Yes!" Lexi cheered hugging Tidal. "We can hang out together! Do some cool stuff like fashion and shopping! Or-"

"Go on a double date." Duck mumbled to himself that only Ace heard him. "Not a bad idea Duck..." He thought as his eyes are on Lexi as she and Tidal are already building up a fast friendship.

Then, "Anyone up for a seafood feast for tonight's dinner and to celebrate the new membership?" Stealth asked as he wore a chef's hat. "Ahradda yeah! Yeah!" Slam cheered as the others cheered along.

 **Meanwhile...**

"We've been hiding for days! What are we gonna do now?" Syhper asked them group of escaped villains. "We could probably plan our revenge against the Loonatics! They foiled my plans to nuke the city!" Crime Boss Cleo suggested. "Ooh. A kitty so small yet had plotted this kind of plan? Wow." Massive exclaimed. "I can agree that the only thing we can do is exact our revenge on the Loonatics for foiling everything we've tried to accomplished in our own hands!" Mastermind declared as the villains nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a portal opened up. "Ah, she's here." Pierre Le Lew thought. "What's going on?" Professor Zane asked. Then, a silhouetted figure appeared from the portal. "You seek vengeance upon the Loonatics right?" A feminine voice stated from there. All nodded as Pierre went to her side. "You know her?" Klawe Kat asked him. "She'll tell you everything. More like, offer you all something." He replied as, "Exactly. Join me. Join my cause and I will give you what you want. Vengeance on the Loonatics and the best part, be part of my plans for something ultimate that you will all be rewarded for."

"And what is that ultimate thing?" Mastermind asked.

"Universal Domination."

* * *

 **Profile**

 **Name: Tidal Russo**

 **Species: Duck**

 **Descendant: Tina Russo**

 **Occupation: Lifeguard(Former), Loonatic(Current)**

 **Powers and Abilities**

 **-Hydrokinesis: Tidal can generate and manipate water in the usage of offensive and defensive counters. It also includes supporting herself**

 **-Excellent Swimmer: Her time as a lifeguard makes her an excellent swimmer**

* * *

 **3 chapters aka episodes done! I know it's a long wait but soon, expect more updates to come and they will all have the plots and twists going on dominantly**


	4. Jackpot!

**Episode 4: Jackpot!**

* * *

 **Acmetropolis Casino...**

A grandeur place open to everyone to try their luck out in winning big. Inside, many people are seen slotting with the slot machines as the screen computerizes the numbers randomly until they stop and it depends on the result on how much they win or lose. Some are playing poker with advanced cards and poker chips in various shapes and numbers and others are seen at the roulette where an energy ball is bounced out of the centre and will randomly bounce around while the roulette spins and stops for the ball to continue bouncing randomly until it lands on a number and there's even a game of crap for the people to bet their quasarilium chips, strips and bars and roll the dice to get the result. (And yes, make the whole gambling thing advanced like in every aspect in the show)

The casino also has facilities like a pool room, card room and lots of rooms for the guests to stay in for the night at least. Yup, all are having a good time at least with some winning big and some...well, better luck next time.

 **"IOOM!"**

"Yeaaaahaw! Let's sweep up the sweepstakes and get the first prize!" A mechanical, hovering horse ridden by none other than Ophiuchus Sam hovered by along with another one ridden by his partner who appears to be new here. "He's my partner! Black Jack Pokeracque!" Ophiuchus Sam introduced as his partner who's riding on a mechanical hovering horse drew out 5 cards from his arm guard and shot them out like shuriken. Each of them struck a slot machine and, "IOOM!"

This is just the beginning of mass destruction as everyone at the casino fled for their lives even trying to take their winnings with them but, "Your luck has run out for I have come to win 'massive' amounts of values!" From the entrance, the gravikinetic Massive showed up and, "Now half of you hit the floor and the other half of you reach for the skies!" Those that were sent up in the air dropped their winnings. "That's right, I've raised the stakes and won first prize!" Massive then took out a large sack and using his powers, he sent all the dropped winnings into the sack. "You know the drill cowboy dudes!" He called out to Ophiuchus Sam and Black Jack Pokeracque. They got the message and rode around shooting their energy weapons blowing up slot machines and driving the people out of the casino. All Massive does is use his powers to steal all the goods and put them in the large sack.

Once done, "We cleaned up the place partner!" Black Jack Pokeracque told Ophiuchus Sam as they laughed and hi-5 each other. "Oh yes! 300000 million quazarlinium looted in a day! Now let's get outta here!" Massive ordered as the villains escaped but right after Massive collapsed the entire building with his powers reducing it to rubble.

 **And...**

It now cuts to the scene where the villains were last seen was in footage and in HQ, the Loonatics along with Zadavia and Optimatus who had made their appearance in person are all watching this. "This is the 4th time they robbed a casino!" Ace exclaimed. "Yes, they've been stealing and destroying casinos for 3 days straight." said Zadavia. "As always, Massive and his accomplices just wants to get rich." said Tech. "They have to be stopped at all cost because if this drags on, all the casinos will be in debt." said Zadavia.

* * *

"Okay, we need to make a move fast before they hit the next casino." Ace briefed the team. "Tech, check the map to get intel on all the locations of the casinos in Acmetropolis!"

"On it chief!" Tech worked on the computer and data has been uploaded. "The crossed out ones are the ones Massive and his accomplices had already attacked including the one today." He briefed. "As of now, the nearest casino from the recently attacked one is in Chinatown."

"The Golden Lotus!" Tidal exclaimed. "Wow, smart of you to know the name of the casino." Duck complimented her flirtatiously by trying to put his arm around her shoulders until Lexi shoved him. "Ugh! Quit it!"

"Anyway." Tech continued on. "Easy for me to say that the villains would attack a casino a day at night time because at this timing, the casinos will be mostly packed so its expected that they'll hit the place tomorrow."

"Ooh! Ooh! Rahbush!" Slam stated. "Rubbish?" Duck asked. "Nope. Slam suggested that we surprise them through an ambush! When they attack the casino, we make our move on them!" said Ace. "Excellent idea Slam!" Tech praised him. "Now, let's jet for tomorrow night!" Ace ordered.

 **(Yellow Triangle)**

The next night at the Golden Lotus, "Team 1 is in position." Ace reported as he and Lexi are in formal wear in Ace's case, a black tux and Lexi's, a pink evening dress. Plus, they're watching a card game from a distance. "Team 2 is in position." Duck reported as he and Tidal are also in formal wear in Duck's case, a white tux and Tidal's, a purple evening dress. Plus, they're sitting at 2 of the slot machines. "I hope I can win something at least." Duck thought as he cranked up the machine to begin. It randomized for seconds and stopped. "Bummer." He groaned. "Better luck next time." said Tidal.

At the same time, "Team 3 is in position." Stealth reported as he and Slam are at some bar serving drinks to the customers and are dressed as waiters. "And Team 4 is in position." Tech reported as he and Rev also dressed as waiters are pushing a cart full of food and drink. "You got the toys that we used in our first encounter against Massive?" Ace asked. "Stored underneath unnoticed." Tech replied as he served a customer fried dumplings. Rev looked around as people placed bets, tried their luck in the machines and card games are raising the stakes. "Wow! I would imagine myself being quick and swift enough to bet and win awesome rewards easily!"

"Focus Rev. I need you to back me up while I use this new gadget designed to detect gravitational power." Yes, Tech has some device to do so in order to detect Massive's expected presence.

As the teams waited on, a rumbling sound shook the place. "He's here." Ace told all the teams as they are all on high alert and ready.

 **BOOM!**

"Listen up people! This is a robbery! Drop everything! Leave everything and get out of this casino right now! I don't ask twice!" Massive sure knows how to make an entrance as security prepared to stop him. "Better not test my patience!" He used his powers and the guards became heavy and slammed to the ground with their weapons. Ophiuchus and Black Jack entered the scene and fired their energy weapons which is enough for the crowd to run for their lives. "Ha! Ha! Ha! That's right! Run! Run! Run for your pitiful lives!" Massive taunted when he looked to his front and, "Long time no see Massive."

"The Loonatics? Ha! It's been 2 seasons since we clashed in person!"

"Wait, what?" Duck was confused but, "Never mind, me and my associates won't lose to the likes of you!" Massive stated. "Yeah...that's why Sam has a new lackey right?" Ace asked. "Lackey? You're stupid rabbit! He's my partner!" Ophiuchus stated as, "So they the ones that kicked your butt?"

"Yeah partner!" Black Jack could see that as, "Nice to meet ya all! Here's my name card!" He drew a card and shot it at them but Ace drew his Guardian Strike Sword and deflected the card as it shot onto a wall instead. "A razor sharp card? Cheap trick." Ace described with a smirk. Black Jack was pissed. "Cheap huh? I'll give you an expensive one!" He drew another card. "Pick a card." But it was revealed he drew a deck of cards as he unveiled them all. "Any card!" He then launched them all in a barrage attack! Slam came prepared as he generated tornadoes from his hands and blew away all the razor cards and knocked Black Jack and his hovering mechanical horse off.

"Aw dang it! I just got the paintjob done!" He complained as Massive cracked his knuckles. "It's about time I make my move but first, a little boost." He took something and it shocked Stealth. "A dark crystal!"

"WHAT?" All exclaimed. "So that's what it really looks like in appearance." said Tech. "Oh? One of you know of this huh? Well, now you should also know what happens if I do this!" Massive smashed it with his large hands and large quantities of dark energy surrounded him and boosted him. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Is it just me or is he growing in size?" Tidal exclaimed.

"And it looks like he's double his original size!" Lexi stated and once done, "Aw yeah! I'm twice my height and stature! The real fight begins now Loonatics!" Massive clapped his hands and a massive gravitational shockwave was generated pushing back the Loonatics as they crashed onto the wall. He then unleashed the power of gravity as he lifted some debris and hurled them at the heroes! "Scatter!" Ace shouted as all scattered and quantum quacked out of the way.

Duck soon quacked in. "You got to be kidding me! Why is he able to use his powers without ease?" A card then landed in front of him. "Oh it's just a poker card." But it exploded. "IOOM!"

"Mother..." Duck groaned as Black Jack launched more cards creating more explosions while Ophiuchus opened fired more lasers. "Eat hot lasers!"

"Fine then, eat mine!" Ace fired his laser vision as Ophichus powered up and fired a focused laser beam as both energies clashed. "Gotcha!" Black Jack shot a card which struck right in front of Ace and, "SPLAT!"

"Adhesive liquid? That guy doesn't use cheap tricks..." Tech thought as he magnetized a slot machine and hurled it at Massive but it had no effect. "Man, my body's denser than ever! This dark crystal given to me by The Source was worth it!" Massive exclaimed as he used his powers on Tech and slammed on the ground. "Drat! That big guy can sure make things even heavier than before!" Duck exclaimed. "And I sure can make things even lighter than before! Let's see if ducks can fly!" Massive used his powers on Duck and Tidal and they were sent up to the ceiling. "I'm definitely even lighter than a duck feather." said Tidal. "What about a tail feather?" He asked. "That one too." She agreed.

While this was happening, Ace used his laser vision and heated the adhesion liquid dry enough for him to break free. "VEEOW!" From the air, Ophiuchus opened fired more lasers but Stealth zipped in and blocked his shots. He then transformed his Ninja Power Sword into a double ended naginata as he spun it into a disc blocking more lasers. Ace then powered up his Guardian Strike Sword and decided to do the same trick except, "Is it just me or is mine glowing unlike yours."

"Sufferin Succotash. I think you unlocked something in your weapon. Better give it a spin!" Stealth told Ace as he threw his spinning naginata that sliced Ophiuchus's mechanical horse into half. "DANG IT!" He shouted but Black Jack saved him as he shot more cards in which these types ricochet around the casino. Stealth recalled his weapon in time to block them all. "NOW!"

Ace smiled and unleashed an energy disc that spun and sliced Black Jack's ride into half. "NO FAIR!" He and Ophiuchus fell and Rev caught them and slammed them onto a wall knocking them out. "Too easy if you ask me."

Ace then launched more energy discs hitting Massive hard giving Tech the chance to destabilize Duck and Tidal off the weight. "About time we do our combo attack!" said Duck as Tidal formed a ball of water in front of Duck and using his powers, "Aqua Dense!" He shouted shooting the blast with Tidal guiding the energized water onto Massive. "OOF!" Massive stumbled down shaking the place. "It seems our last encounter was as different as this one." He stated as he stood up. "But I've had enough fun for the night! Time for some collateral damage!" Massive stomped the ground hard releasing a more powerful gravitational shockwave as the entire casino started to collapse. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Now to claim my prize!" He used his powers to gather all the valuables and Ophiuchus and Black Jack as he placed the loot in a large sack and left the casino with his cohorts. "I don't like the looks of this place now." Duck then quantum quacked to everyone's location and soon enough, "Thanks for the saving Duck!"

"In the nick of time." He gestured to the destroyed casino that has finally collapsed to the ground into nothing but rubble as, "Since he was empowered with the dark crystal, it seems Massive's powers grew and he can even enlarge himself." said Lexi. "Not to mention he stole 400000 million quazarlinium in a go." said Tech. "And there are only 2 casinos left! How are we gonna stop him from all the looting?!" Rev sped talked and Slam just shrugged his shoulders. "We need more than that stabilizer thing to null his powers." said Ace. "Definitely, I tried to use it on him but the shockwaves generated were too powerful." said Tech. "In the end, this is all that's left." He showed everybody the pieces of the gyro stabilizer. "Ouch. It's like as if it entered some field of laser beams to be sliced up." Lexi described.

"Field..." Tech thought and eureka. "I got a plan but I need time to work on it and set it up!"

"Great! But why do you need time?" Ace asked. "Let's just say that my plan may involve letting those villains loose for a while." Tech replied. "Now that plan of yours is stupid! Let the bad guys do what they want while you carry out the plan? What good can this be?!" Duck demanded to know.

That's when their arm bands lighted up as the Loonatics flashed it out as the beams joined in revealing the holographic face of Zadavia. "It's true that letting the villains loose is a cost to the plan but if this plan has to work-"

"Yeah. Let the bad guys have their fun and when they make their move, it's all over." said Ace. "Only 2 casinos remain and Massive and his cohorts are to strike one of them the next night." Zadavia stated. "Let them try. Or, make it easy for them to the point they'll be complacent enough to kill 2 birds with one stone." Tech stated along. "You're saying that once they hit the first one, they'll also hit the second one and that's where your plan comes into action?" Stealth asked. "Exactly. This is where their winning streak ends."

 **(Green Triangle)**

The next night as Zadavia predicted, Massive and his cohorts attacked one of the 2 remaining casinos. "Whoa! Nobody's here!" Black Jack exclaimed. "Yee-Haw! Quick shoot, smash and grab and we'll be done in less than half an hour!" Ophiuchus cheered. "Suspicious." Massive was at first doubtful on how easy it is. "Oh well. You know the drill boys!" Without ado, Ophiuchus and Black Jack blew up the machines and ransacked the entire casino making it easy for Massive to loot everything into the large sack with his powers.

It really took them only 10 minutes as, "Ha! Ha! Ha! 500000 million quazarlinium in 10 minutes!" Massive exclaimed laughing as, "The night is still ongoing. Not yet late night and stuff." Ophiuchus stated. "Good point. Only one casino and it's none other than the Mondo Bowl Casino, the largest and richest casino ever! And it's right beside the World Dome where they play those basherball games and stuff." Black Jack added. Massive did some thinking for a moment. Then, "How about we take a short break and bring the loot back. Then later on during the late night, we hit the final casino and we're done with this planet!"

"Yeah! We knew you'll suggest that!" Ophiuchus cheered. "And I'm kinda hungry. Let's grab a bite first before we get the job done." Black Jack suggested. "My thoughts exactly. Because I need 'massive' amounts of bites to energize myself before the final heist."

So with that, the group left right after Massive destroyed the casino. "Oh look! A puddle of water! Let me look at my face!" Black Jack looked at it for a second and, "Wait up!"

But once they're gone, the puddle of water took shape and Tidal made her appearance. Through her comms, "Just as expected, they're planning to rob the Mondo Bowl Casino later."

"How predictable. Okay Tidal, great work and meet us there, Tech's got everything ready and he's setting it up now."

"Gotcha Lexi."

 **(Blue Triangle)**

Now it's literally late night and on the rim of the World Dome, Duck is keeping watch as Tidal showed up via a water pillar she formed and stood on. Stepping on the rim, "Let's hope what you heard is as expected." Duck spoke to her. "And here they come." Tidal pointed out as Duck used his scanner and saw them. Through comms, "Yo guys, here they come!"

"Alright Duck, you and Tidal get back inside the casino pronto and make sure they don't see you." Duck got the message as he held Tidal's hand and he quantum quacked himself and her out of sight.

Now on the streets, "Something tells me because we've been looting the casinos, no one dares to go to the remaining ones!" Black Jack assumed. "Probably." Ophiuchus agreed with his partner as they arrived. "Ah...I bet there's 'massive' amounts of quazarlinium to loot! Our ultimate first prize!" Massive used his powers to rip the front door apart throwing it aside. Once done, the trio entered the casino only to see darkness.

"Also empty...like the previous one..." Massive noticed.

"KLANG!"

"WHAT THE!?" All 3 looked behind to see reinforced doors being shut until they see nothing but darkness. "Don't tell me-"

"That's right Massive. It's a trap and we got you guys trapped like rats." The lights are switched on revealing the Loonatics. "Not bad. But know this, rats always find a way out regardless!" Massive grew in size first and used his powers to lift the machines and try to slam the Loonatics. The battle has already began as Ophiuchus and Black Jack opened fired. "I got more cards with ya names written on them!" Black Jack shouted as he spun around releasing barrages of cards. Ace and Stealth blocked the cards and leap away as a slot machine nearby slammed them.

"Oh yeah! I'm playing 'Whack a Loonatic!" Massive amused himself by using the slot machines to try to slam any Loonatic he sees. Lexi then found an opening and brain blasted him on the side causing him to drop the slot machines. "That tickles." He stated as he noticed a table that has some poker chips. "Chip on this!" He lifted the chips with his powers and shot them at Lexi. However, Tidal summoned a wall of water sending the poker chips in for a flow. Then, "VEEOW!"

"Gotcha!" Ophiuchus opened fired but Lexi countered it with another brain blast. "You saved my neck and I saved yours."

"Nice." Tidal exclaimed as the girls hi-5 each other when, "This ain't over yet!" Ophiuchus and Black Jack stick together and readied themselves. "You guys need to first look behind." Lexi told them. "Not a chance bunny girl!" Black Jack replied. "She's serious about it." Tidal added. "No way! We-re not gonna-"

The next thing it happened, Slam who was behind them grabbed them and took them for a spin. "YAAAAAAH!" They screamed in horror as Slam went around slamming and spinning the duo until they're defeated. He placed them lying by the wall as Tech upon seeing this went to them and cuffed the villains. Rev then sped to him. "How much longer is this plan of yours going to work and activate at the same time!?" He sped talked. "Yeah. I have this indicator here." Tech showed the device to Rev and Slam. "When the green flashes, it's ready and I'll make my move to depower Massive. His hubris will lead to his downfall."

Then, Massive clapped his hands and stomped the ground unleashing powerful gravitational waves sending machines, tables and gambling items towards the Loonatics. Tech used his magnetic powers to catch the slot machines while Slam bashed onto the tables and spawned tornadoes to catch all the gambling items. "This is getting boring. But, if you want it that way, I'll randomly lighten your load or make it a burden!" Massive got into weight mode. "Half of you hit the floor!" He pinned Tech, Rev, Slam and Stealth down. "Dang it! I can't even lift my sword!" Stealth exclaimed. "And the other half kiss the ceiling!" He sent Ace, Lexi, Duck and Tidal up. "I'd rather kiss somethin else to the ceiling." said Ace. "Who?" Lexi asked but all she got is an embarassed Ace who turned aside so that she won't look at his red face but also, Duck and Tidal saw it. "Cool. I bet I can blackmail that rabbit for my own amusement!" Duck thought.

Down there, "ERAH...ERAH..." Slam may be strong but weight is so down to earth and he's not even budging at all. Massive then decided to amuse himself. "Here I come! The giant is gonna do some stomping!" He walked towards Slam first. Then, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Green light!" Tech slowly tried to reach out his indicator. It was a struggle but, "Now the trap has sprung!"

Back to Massive, "After I stomp the first 4 flat like pancakes, the next 4 shall gain weight and become squashed! After that, all that's left is to loot the entire place and-" All of a sudden, some device was activated from the ceiling and it released a strange wave of energy and the next thing it happened, all the Loonatics no longer feel the weight and are on their feet once again.

"WHAT? HOW?!" Now he noticed it as he found himself shrinking down to his normal size. "What did you do!?"

"Levelled the playing field." Tech replied. "Oh, I almost forgot." He pressed a button and a trapdoor opened below Massive and he fell through it. Tech pressed another button and a cage was activated trapping Massive inside as it rose up to ground level before the Loonatics. "I don't know what tricks you pulled but Massive ain't gonna get busted but you all!" He tried to rip the cage apart with his powers but nothing happened. "Sorry Massive, my toy is releasing this energy wave that's stabilizing gravity. In other words, we're not in space and gravity can't affect us and your powers are nullified by it." Tech explained. "That trap sure busted him good Tech! Oh yeah! We hit the jackpot!" Ace exclaimed giving him the thumbs up. "Yeah! Now luck ain't on his side anymore! Instead, he has started a losing streak!" Lexi spoke. Slam then spun to them bringing the knocked out Ophiuchus and Black Jack. "Alright guys, now all we have to do is-"

All of a sudden, "Did that portal just opened up over there and out of no where?! Tis must be some dimensional alien invasion or something!?" Rev sped talked but instead, something came out and, "PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Smokebombs!" Stealth exclaimed and from the portal, some figure came out and fired his triple barrelled rotary plasma rifle at the device destroying it. As a result, Massive can now use his powers and he ripped the cage apart. Through the smoke, "Get your subordinates and let's get outta here Massive!"

"Why are we running?"

"You rather fall into the hands of the Loonatics or fight them another day?" Say no more as Massive used his powers to lift Ophiuchus and Black Jack to him. Once done, they joined the figure into the portal and it closed itself.

As the smoke cleared, "What just happened?" Tidal asked. "Oh no." Slam pointed at the ripped cage. "Whatever just happened allowed Massive and his boys to escape!" Ace exclaimed. "Look at the bright side Ace, at least we stopped them from robbing this casino." said Lexi. "Although it comes at a price that the others were looted and left in debts." said Stealth. "Also, we need to report this to Zadavia and Optimatus."

 **(White Triangle)**

"It's clearly unknown who orchestrated the escape of the villains but still, you did what you can do." Optimatus spoke first. "In the meantime, Mr Leghorn who was revealed to be the owner of the Mondo Bowl Casino has generously donated some of his funds to the other looted casinos giving them the chance to rebuild themselves at least." Zadavia spoke on. "Also, he has offered the 8 of you VIP passes to his casino as a way of thanking you all for preventing the villains from looting it."

"Thanks Zadavis but just to let you know, we actually aren't into the betting and stuff. Let him keep them for other uses." Ace suggested. "Verywell then. Zadavia out."

Once done, "Ace! You wasted an opportunity to win big!" Duck exclaimed and he's sad. "Relax Duck, we won big at least." Ace assured. "Except it's a massive win." Lexi joked in as all laughed and decided to head to the game room to relax but, "Hold on, I just remembered something."

"What is it Ace?" Lexi asked. "Massive mentioned somethin vital. Yeah...he mentioned that the dark crystal he got was from something called...The Source." Ace recalled. "Yeah...one thing's for sure...who, what and where is the Source?" Tech added in. "And also, all the quazarlinium they stole, where are they?" Stealth added as concern is building up but, "Ah never mind! We'll find out soon enough and I could use a game of darts!" Rev sped talked. All can agree and use a break.

* * *

 **Unknown HQ...**

"Sorry...we...uh..."

"No need to apologize Massive, you did what you have to do. And also, you have exceeded what we needed. Now go." Queen Grannicus ordered as Massive, Ophiuchus Sam and Black Jack Pokeracque left. After that, "They sure stole billions of quazarlinium."

"Indeed Hacktor. With the vast amount of resources acquired thanks to him, we are one step to execute my ultimate plan." Then, Saggitarius Stomper showed up. "My queen. I have excellent news. I did as you instructed and during their casino heists, I successfully acquired these." He took out something from beneath his trench coat, blueprints. He handed to her and she looked through while Hacktor nodded at him as a sign that he can leave which he did in loyalty.

After that, "Perfect! Hacktor, we can begin Phase 1 of my ultimate plan starting now."

"I take it you have a few phases in it?" He asked. "Indeed. Phase by phase, my ultimate plan will slowly be in place until the time comes." Queen Grannicus assured. "It is just as planned."

* * *

 **Profile**

 **Name: Black Jack Pokeracque**

 **Species: Human**

 **Descendant: Blacque Jacque Shellacque**

 **Occupation: Villain**

 **Abilities: Decks of cards used for combat. Various card types include explosive, razor sharp, adhesive and many more to be revealed.**

* * *

 **A good way to start the first day of the year 2020 is an update to this story. Definitely I need to get the old ones up and running. See ya in the next update!**


End file.
